Le peintre des comètes
by Valir
Summary: AU. La rencontre entre un jeune peintre Nicola Sirkis de Indochine et Rimbaud. Je ne vous en dis pas plus, venez jeter un oeil !
1. Chapter 1

Coucou tout le monde ! Avec cette fic, je m'essaie à un pairing un peu bizarre ( un bug dans la cervelle, ça arrive ! ). Il s'agit de caser Nicola Sirkis avec Rimbaud ! L'histoire va se mettre en place peu à peu alors soyez patients et n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer vos commentaires !

Chapitre I/

La rue Mazarine, située de l'un des quartiers les plus pauvres de Paris, connaissait une agitation inhabituelle en ce jour Juillet 1870. Là, comme dans toute la capitale, hommes et femmes, jeunes ou vieux, travailleurs ou mendiants de tout poil, discutaient, s'informaient, et diffusaient partout cette nouvelle retentissante : L'Empereur avait déclaré la guerre à la Prusse. Pour beaucoup, c'était une occasion inespérée de mater enfin ceux qui étaient considérés comme les ennemis héréditaires de la France.

- On va leur mettre une raclée aux Schleus, vous allez voir !

Et chacun d'approuver. La perspective de la guerre réveillait dans ces cœurs populaires et rudes, une énergie féroce semblable à celui qui anime les animaux sur le point de chasser.

Au milieu de tout ce mouvement, un jeune homme essayait de se frayer un chemin dans la foule. Il portait une grosse valise et une casquette qu'il retenait sur sa tête car elle menaçait de tomber à chaque fois que quelqu'un le bousculait. Dans la rue, ça puait l'humain, les égouts et le crottin de cheval et c'était pire encore avec la chaleur.

Le jeune homme repéra l'immeuble qu'il cherchait. C'était une vieille bâtisse d'un blanc sale et triste avec des volets noirs. Il s'engouffra dans le rez-de-chaussée et tomba immédiatement sur une vieille concierge qui l'observa de haut en bas avant de lui demander d'un air maussade :

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

- Le numéro 9 s'il vous plaît ?

- Troisième étage. Et faites attention, il manque une marche avant le troisième palier. J'ai déjà eu deux jambes cassées ce mois-ci.

Le jeune homme remercia et s'engagea dans l'escalier dont les marches grinçaient dangereusement. Arrivé à l'endroit dangereux, il vit qu'en effet il y avait un trou béant en plein milieu de l'escalier. On y avait une vue plongeante sur le chignon de la vieille tout en bas qui balayait l'entrée. Il enjamba le trou et monta bien vite les derniers degrés. Il y avait trois appartements sur le palier. Il se posta devant le numéro 9 et frappa à la porte. Pas de réponse. Il réessaya. Toujours rien. Il fit une moue de déception. Il aurait dû prévenir son frère Nicola de sa visite mais il avait préféré l'effet de surprise. Qu'allait-il faire maintenant ? Il pensa que le mieux était d'attendre là. En soupirant, il s'adossa à la porte de tout son poids et…se retrouva par terre, les quatre fers en l'air ! La porte s'était tout simplement ouverte et l'avait précipité à l'intérieur !

Le dos endolori par sa rencontre brutale avec les carreaux, le visiteur se releva et referma la porte. Il put constater qu'elle ne fermait pas bien. Il secoua la tête, moitié amusé et moitié agacé en pensant que sa tête de linotte de frère avait oublié de fermer à clef. Puis il se tourna vers l'intérieur du logis.

Il ne ressemblait en rien à ce qu'il s'était attendu à voir. Il était dans une espèce de mansarde du plus pauvre aspect. La peinture sur les murs s'écaillait et il flottait dans l'air une entêtante odeur d'huile de lin. Le jeune homme s'avança et examina les deux pièces qui constituaient l'endroit. La plus petite devait servir de chambre mais au lieu d'un vrai lit, il n'y avait qu'un simple matelas rembourré de paille avec une couverture trouée. La fenêtre n'offrait comme vue que la façade de l'immeuble de derrière. La plus grande pièce et la plus éclairée donnait sur la rue et avait été convertie en atelier. Plusieurs toiles reposaient sur le sol, le long des murs et un chevalet branlant trônait au centre de la pièce. L'odeur de l'appartement était celle de la peinture à l'huile encore fraîche. Le dénuement total de l'appartement ressemblait bien à de la misère et plongea le jeune dans l'affliction et l'incompréhension. Pourquoi Nicola s'était-il retrouvé dans cette situation et surtout pourquoi n'avait-il rien dit ?

Pour tuer le temps en attendant d'avoir des réponses, il se mit à regarder les toiles. Chacune d'elle était pour lui, une preuve de plus que le peintre avait eu raison de croire en lui et de venir à Paris. Les peintures représentaient surtout des paysages et des portraits. La mémoire prodigieuse de Nicola lui permettait de capter parfaitement la ressemblance même en n'ayant vue la personne qu'une seule fois. Très observateur et physionomiste, il avait une sorte de sixième sens qui lui permettait de sentir la vérité de quelqu'un sous les traits de son visage et cette vérité transparaissait dans ses œuvres. Les portraits semblaient plus vivants que nature et on y sentait ce petit quelque chose qui expliquait pourquoi le peintre avait choisi de représenter cette personne plutôt qu'une autre. Il aimait les visages atypiques, ceux qui frappaient le regard et qui lui faisait sentir tout de suite que la personne avait quelque chose de plus que les autres. Jamais il ne parlait à ses modèles mais son frère l'avait souvent entendu dire qu'il « faisait mieux connaissance avec les gens en les peignant qu'en leur parlant. »

Nicola privilégiait la couleur à la forme. Bien sûr, les images étaient reconnaissables mais elles étaient rendues d'une manière toute subjective. Nicola suggérait, fondait, floutait ou soulignait tel ou tel détail pour rendre compte d'une _impression. _Sa peinture était basée sur le ressenti immédiat et spontané. Il était très sensible à tout ce que le monde pouvait lui faire éprouver. La joie, la colère ou le chagrin étaient plus fortement ressentis par lui que par n'importe qui d'autre. Son frère savait tout cela et bien d'autres choses encore car il le connaissait par cœur au point de le reconnaître dans ses tableaux. Les toiles lui étaient comme familières. Les taches de couleurs lui parlaient avec la voix de son frère et lui racontaient pourquoi il avait peint ce paysage ou celui-là.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, son cœur battit de joie en entendant s'ouvrir la porte d'entrée. Mais il ne bougea pas de sa place, laissant Nicola venir. Le bruit de ses pas s'arrêta un moment et brusquement, il l'entendit courir. La porte entrouverte de l'atelier s'ouvrit à la volée et Nicola surgit dans la pièce en brandissant un revolver. Le visiteur bondit sur ses pieds, les mains en l'air :

- Nicola !

- Stéphane ?!

Les yeux de Nicola s'écarquillèrent de stupeur :

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!

- Si tu pointais ton arme ailleurs que sur ma tête, je serais plus à l'aise pour t'expliquer !

C'est seulement à ce moment-là que Nicola réalisa qu'il tenait toujours son frère en joue. Avec un sursaut d'horreur, il lâcha le revolver qui tomba sur le sol.

- Pardonne-moi Stéphane ! J'ai cru qu'il y avait un voleur quand j'ai vu ton sac devant l'entrée. Comment es-tu entré ?

- Tu n'avais pas fermé ta porte à clef, je te signale ! répliqua Stéphane qui étais encore sous le coup de la peur qu'il avait eue.

Nicola ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais la referma aussitôt. Un sourire nerveux apparut sur ses lèvres :

- Bon sang…quand je pense que j'aurais pu te… Je suis vraiment désolé.

Stéphane respira un bon coup et répondit d'une voix plus calme :

- Ca va. Au moins, je vois que tu sais te défendre !

Nicola s'approcha de lui et l'enlaça chaleureusement :

- Je suis content de te voir !

- Moi aussi ! J'ai tellement de choses à te dire ! Mais pour commencer, dis-moi pourquoi tu vis dans ce grenier à rats.

Stéphane regarda fixement son frère :

- Tu as maigri et tu es pâle. Dis-moi la vérité Nicola.

Pour bien comprendre l'histoire, un petit retour dans le passé des deux frères s'impose.

Stéphane et Nicola étaient de faux jumeaux. Ils étaient nés en 1853 à Issoudin, une petite ville de la Haute-Marne. Leurs parents, M.et Mme Sirchis, comptaient parmi les notables de la ville. Le grand-père Sirchis avait fait fortune en implantant dans la région la culture du houblon et avait bâti une brasserie qui portait toujours son nom. L'entreprise tournait à plein régime depuis plus de 60 ans et son fils avait pris la succession à l'âge de 25 ans. Il s'était marié à la fille d'un gros rentier, une grassouillette ni belle, ni laide dont le plus grand avantage était la dot. Puis Jean-Jacques Sirkis avait vu sa lignée assurée par la naissance de trois fils : Christophe en 1849 et les jumeaux quatre ans plus tard. Naturellement, l'entreprise familiale devait revenir à l'aîné mais le père n'avait pas l'intention de laisser végéter les deux autres. Stéphane serait avocat et Nicola, grâce aux relations de son père, trouverait une bonne place dans un Ministère. Entre-temps, le père se serait débrouillé pour leur trouver trois héritières à épouser et tout irait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Malheureusement, un malheur imprévu était venu contrarier les projets de ce brave bourgeois : il avait découvert que l'un de ses fils était un artiste.

D'après ce qu'il avait compris, Nicola avait contracté cette affreuse maladie à l'âge de six ans, lorsque sa mère, à l'occasion d'un voyage à Paris lui avait fait visiter le Louvres. Elle avait raconté à son mari comment l'enfant avait semblé émerveillé devant les tableaux et était resté sagement à les admirer au lieu de courir partout comme les autres marmots. A l'époque, le père ne s'en était pas inquiété. Mais les choses s'étaient corsées lorsque Nicola avait commencé à peindre avec un sérieux et une fréquence qu'il était loin d'avoir pour ses études. Ses parents, qui ne comprenaient rien à la peinture, avaient commencé à s'inquiéter. Le vrai drame avait éclaté le jour où Nicola, qui avait dix-sept ans, annonça à sa famille qu'il voulait devenir peintre. Jean- Jacques, fou de rage, avait utilisé toutes les menaces : il allait le déshériter, l'envoyer à l'armée ou dans une usine mais rien ne put ébranler la détermination de Nicola. Le ton était monté très vite suivi d'une terrible dispute devant Stéphane et Christophe pétrifiés et la mère éplorée. Maudissant son fils indigne, Jean-Jacques l'avait frappé rudement, l'avait empoigné par le bras et l'avait enfermé à double tour dans sa chambre. Ensuite, incapable de contrôler sa colère, il était allé directement dans l'atelier de son fils et y avait pris toutes ses toiles qu'il avait fait brûler dehors sous les fenêtres de Nicola. L'artiste, le visage figé avait regardé ses œuvres partir en cendres tandis que son père dardait sur lui un regard narquois. Pendant deux jours, Nicola n'était pas sorti de sa chambre et n'avait pas dit un seul mot, refusant même d'ouvrir à Stéphane qui s'inquiétait horriblement. Le père crut avoir gagné la partie. Cet imbécile avait sûrement fini par renoncer à sa voie de va-nu-pieds. Il avait déchanté très vite, car le matin du troisième jour, Nicola avait disparu de la maison. Il n'avait laissé qu'un mot dans lequel il crachait sa haine à son père, l'informait qu'il était parti pour Paris et qu'il ne reviendrait jamais.

Tout ce qui existe de malédictions paternelles, Jean-Jacques les avait lancé contre son fils. La mère s'évanouit retenue à temps par un Stéphane stupéfait. Christophe, lui, n'avait eu qu'une expression méprisante :

- Quel idiot ! L'odeur de la peinture a dû lui abîmer la cervelle ! Ne t'inquiète pas père ! Laisse-le vivre un mois comme un crève-la-faim et tu le reverras revenir ici en demandant pardon.

- Non ! avait vociféré le bonhomme. Qu'il ne revienne jamais sous mon toit ce petit ingrat ! Désormais je vous interdis de prononcer son nom devant moi ! Tu as compris Stéphane ?! aboya-t-il en direction de son cadet qui essayait de ranimer sa mère. Tu l'as toujours encouragé, je le sais ! Je t'ordonne de ne plus parler de lui et de te tenir à carreaux ou ça va barder pour toi aussi !

Stéphane avait eu le cœur déchiré par le départ de son jumeau. Il ne lui avait rien dit du tout alors qu'ils avaient toujours été si proches. Il ne pouvait qu'imaginer la souffrance qu'il avait dû éprouver devant ses toiles en train de brûler. Quelle pire blessure pour quelqu'un comme lui ? Cette fugue était un coup de tête et Stéphane avait eu peur pour son frère.

Deux mois s'étaient écoulés sans la moindre nouvelle. On aurait dit que Nicola n'avait jamais fait partie de la maison tant on avait respecté l'interdiction paternelle. Mais Stéphane y pensait sans cesse et son angoisse avait grandi… Jusqu'au jour où il avait reçu une lettre. Il avait su instinctivement qu'elle était de Nicola. Loin des regards de sa famille, il avait lu le court message :

_Je vais bien. Pardonne-moi d'être parti comme ça mais je ne pouvais plus LE supporter. Je crois que je ne lui pardonnerai jamais. Je suis décidé à devenir artiste et j'y parviendrai. Si tu veux m'écrire, j'habite au 9 rue Mazarine à Paris. Ne dis rien à nos parents et cache cette lettre. Je n'ai pas le temps de te donner plus de détails mais je t'enverrai bientôt d'autres nouvelles. A bientôt, Nicola. _

C'était court, sec mais Stéphane avait ressenti un énorme soulagement : Nicola était bien vivant.

A partir de ce jour, un plan un peu hasardeux avait mûri dans son esprit. Il s'était montré avec son père, le fils le plus obéissant possible dans le seul but de lui faire croire qu'il s'était plié à sa volonté. Le bonhomme ravit, avait décidé d'envoyer Stéphane à Paris faire son Droit. Les excellents résultats qu'il avait eus jusqu'à ce jour lui avaient laissé espérer un grand succès pour lui. Il lui allouerait une généreuse pension qui lui permettrait de vivre confortablement dans la capitale. C'était exactement ce qu'avait espéré Stéphane qui comptait bien aller rejoindre son frère à Paris et l'aider financièrement au besoin grâce à la pension. Mais il avait été loin de s'attendre à le retrouver dans une telle misère. C'est pour cela qu'il lui demanda des explications. Nicola soupira :

- La peinture ne rapporte pas des fortunes tu le sais. En tout cas, pas tant qu'on n'est pas célèbre !

- Mais pourquoi ne nous as-tu pas demander de l'aide ? – Nicola fit un mouvement de protestation- Pas à notre père mais à notre mère ou à moi ?

- Non ! Je ne voulais rien vous demander. Tu me connais…

En effet, Stéphane savait bien pourquoi. Nicola avait horreur de quémander. Il était resté très fier en dépit de la gravité de sa situation. Il devait vivre uniquement avec l'argent qu'il avait emporté en s'enfuyant. Stéphane objecta :

- Demander de l'aide à sa famille, ça n'a rien de honteux Nicola ! J'ai vraiment bien fait de venir.

Il raconta à son frère comment il avait indirectement poussé son père à l'envoyer à Paris. Il lui parla de son plan de partage de la pension :

- Ca devrait suffire pour nous deux si nous restons raisonnables.

Mais Nicola, bras croisés, avait la mine sombre :

- Comment veux-tu que j'accepte ça ? Tu me proposes de vivre à tes crochets ! Ou à ceux de notre père ce qui est encore pire !

- Tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser dans cette situation ? Arrête un peu avec ta fierté et regarde-toi, tu n'as vraiment pas bonne mine ! On te croirait prêt de mourir de faim ! Que tu ne veuilles pas de l'aide de notre père, je peux comprendre mais moi ? Il n'y a jamais eu de honte entre nous !

Comme le peintre ne réagissait pas, Stéphane poursuivit d'une voix ferme :

- Moi je crois en ton talent. Tu as raison de venir tenter ta chance ici et je veux t'aider à réussir ! Si tu acceptais juste…tiens j'ai une idée ! On va présenter la situation autrement. Accepterais-tu de me laisser vivre ici avec toi ? On se partagera le loyer et comme ça, tu n'auras pas l'impression de vivre à mes crochets.

Il épousseta affectueusement la veste défraîchie de son frère :

- Par contre, tu ne m'empêcheras pas de t'acheter des vêtements convenables.

Nicola ne répondit pas tout de suite car il était à la fois hésitant et ému du dévouement de son frère. Mais il vit bien qu'il était dans une très mauvaise situation et il craignit que Stéphane ne se vexe s'il refusait son secours. Aussi finit-il par dire d'une voix embarrassée :

- Je ne sais pas comment te remercier…

- Je ne veux pas que tu me remercies. Ca ne te dérange pas au moins que je vive avec toi ?

- Bien sûr que non ! J'ai juste peur que tu ne te plaises pas ici.

Stéphane sourit et le serra brièvement dans ses bras :

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, je me charge de nous procurer un peu de confort.

Et en effet, le soir même, Stéphane avait fait installer deux lits un peu bancals mais décents dans ce qui serait leur chambre commune. Ils dînèrent dehors et parlèrent pendant des heures. Au retour, Nicola vit son frère tirer un étui de vieux cuir de ses bagages :

- Ton violon ! s'écria-t-il. Cela m'étonne que le vieux ne l'ait pas brûlé sur le même brasier que mes toiles.

- Il n'a peut-être aucun sens artistique mais je crois que son avarice lui interdisait de se débarrasser d'un objet aussi coûteux qu'un authentique Stradivarius.

Sur ces mots, Stéphane ouvrit l'étui et en sortit un superbe violon aux lignes parfaites et au vernis reluisant. Le regard qu'il posait sur l'instrument en disait long sur l'affection qu'il lui portait. Nicola croisa les bras et dit d'un air grave :

- Dire que tu as laissé tomber la musique pour aller jouer les futurs avocats…Pourquoi n'a-tu pas fait comme moi ? Tu as sacrifié ton rêve pour une vie dont nous savons tous les deux qu'elle ne te conviendra pas.

Stéphane se mordit les lèvres et leva vers son frère un regard tristement fataliste :

- Si je l'avais fait, je n'aurais pas pu te venir en aide. Père nous aurait renié tous les deux !

- Et alors ? Est-ce qu'il ne vaut pas mieux vivre selon son désir plutôt que de se plier à ceux des autres ? Moi je me fiche de la misère, tu as bien vu que je ne vous ai jamais rien demandé ! J'aurais préféré mourir dans ce trou en peignant plutôt que de finir bien vieux dans des draps de soie que j'aurais payé en gâchant ma vie !

- Je sais, murmura Stéphane d'un air douloureux. Mais je ne peux pas…A choisir, je préfère que ce soit toi qui réalise ton rêve. Tu es plus fort que moi, plus persévérant et tu as vraiment du talent. Moi je ne suis pas certain d'en avoir suffisamment pour prétendre à quoi que ce soit.

Nicola secoua la tête en soupirant. Pas suffisamment de talent ? Stéphane n'était rien de moins qu'un prodige du violon. Il s'était découvert cette passion grâce à un vieux professeur de violon à la retraite. Stéphane avait huit ans et le vieux s'était pris d'affection pour lui. Il avait rapidement détecté chez l'enfant une excellente oreille et un vrai goût pour la musique. Aussi avait-il commencé à lui apprendre le violon. Il avait été stupéfait par les progrès fulgurants de son élève. Malheureusement, le talent de Stéphane avait dû rester secret car, il refusait que son maître aille parler à son père de peur que celui-ci ne lui coupe toute possibilité de jouer. Nicola seul, était au courant et les leçons se déroulaient en toute clandestinité chez le professeur.

Puis un jour, celui-ci mourut brutalement d'une attaque cardiaque. Il laissa en héritage à son dernier élève ce qu'il avait de plus cher au monde : son meilleur violon, le fameux Stradivarius que Stéphane gardait comme la prunelle de ses yeux. Après la mort de son professeur, Stéphane travailla le violon deux fois plus. Il jouait en cachette, dans la campagne et son jumeau l'accompagnait. Les progrès avaient continué...Ainsi, Jean-Jacques Sirkis ignora toujours qu'il y avait un virtuose sous son toit.

Stéphane retournait son violon entre ses doigts, l'âme assaillit de souvenirs mélancoliques. C'était pourtant un bien beau rêve…Mais il valait qu'il ne se fasse pas d'illusions. Nicola qui l'observait, vit son visage chagriné et se sentit coupable d'avoir remué le couteau dans la plaie. Il vint s'asseoir sur le sol prés de son frère et l'embrassa sur la joue :

- Je suis désolé…, dit-il d'une voix douce. Mais ne dis pas que tu n'as pas de talent.

- Je préfèrerais que tu me dises que je suis mauvais. J'aurais moins de regrets.

Nicola baissa la tête ne sachant que répondre. Puis il posa la main sur l'épaule de son frère et demanda :

- Il y a longtemps que je n'ai pas entendu ta musique. Voudrais-tu jouer pour moi comme à l'époque où j'allais t'écouter dans les champs loin des oreilles de notre père ?

Stéphane acquiesça et prit son archer qui reposait toujours dans la boîte. Il cala son instrument sous son menton et posa l'archer sur les cordes. Une première note s'éleva, longue et vibrante. Le son du violon était d'une extraordinaire pureté. Stéphane entama une mélodie si belle qu'elle aurait sûrement remué jusqu'au fond du cœur l'homme le plus insensible. C'était une composition personnelle que Nicola n'avait jamais entendue. La musique emplit toute la pièce comme un charme magique. Elle ressemblait à un long sanglot bouleversant et magnifique. Nicola sentait chaque fibre de son corps tressaillir quand le son atteignait des appogiatures aigues comme des cris d'ultime désespoir avant de redescendre brusquement au niveau d'un murmure harmonieux.

Stéphane avait fermé les yeux et se balançait doucement, accompagnant de tout son être le chant de son violon. Ses traits se contractaient parfois violemment et ses lèvres s'entrouvraient comme s'il était sur le point de pleurer. Nicola ne bougeait plus, la gorge enserrée par l'émotion. Une dernière note stridente résonna dans l'air puis mourut lentement. Stéphane ouvrit les yeux mais resta immobile plusieurs secondes, la tête inclinée sur son violon comme s'il revenait doucement à la réalité. Puis, il reposa son instrument sur ses genoux et regarda son frère. Nicola avait les larmes aux yeux.

- C'était magnifique…Quand l'a-tu composé ?

- Il y a un mois, répondit le musicien en rangeant le violon dans son étui.

- Je crois que c'est le plus beau morceau que tu aies jamais fait.

Stéphane eut un sourire. Il était heureux de ce que lui disait son frère mais également triste de penser qu'il serait toujours le seul à l'écouter.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre II/

Plusieurs mois passèrent. Tandis que la France se faisait battre à plate couture par la Prusse et que la République était proclamée, Stéphane suivait ses cours à l'Ecole de Droit et s'y ennuyait mortellement Il écrivait tout le contraire à son père sans jamais parler de Nicola. Le père Sirkis était tellement satisfait qu'il finit même par augmenter la pension de son fils ce qui permit aux frères de rajouter un peu plus de confort à leur logis. Nicola avait bien meilleure mine à présent et redoublait d'ardeur dans sa peinture. Son nom était parvenu jusqu'à Montmartre dans le milieu bohème qui foisonnait à l'époque et il n'était pas rare que deux ou trois de ses nouveaux amis viennent lui rendre visite pour l'encourager. Nicola partageait ses travaux entre des toiles personnelles qu'il espérait faire reconnaître un jour et des commandes qui lui permettaient de vivre. Ces dernières étaient surtout des reproductions de tableaux de grands maîtres ou des portraits qu'il faisait à domicile. Ce genre de travaux n'avait rien de passionnant à ses yeux car il détestait la copie et les physionomies qui s'offraient à son pinceau étaient loin de provoquer en lui ce tressaillement du cœur qui lui donnait envie de peindre quelqu'un. Néanmoins, ces bourgeois payaient bien et Nicola évitait de trop se plaindre.

Il avait lié connaissance avec un certain Auguste Desmoulins, un employé de la mairie de Paris qui se piquait de peinture. Quand il ne travaillait pas, il passait le plus clair de son temps avec les jeunes artistes de la bohème. A cinquante ans, il gardait une amusante bille de clown sillonnée de rides qui respirait la sympathie. Bon vivant, aimant la plaisanterie, il s'était fait accepter par ce milieu d'artistes où, d'ordinaire, on n'appréciait pas trop les fonctionnaires ventrus. Desmoulins s'était pris d'affection pour Nicola qu'il avait rencontré par l'intermédiaire de ses amis de Montmartre. Un matin, il vint lui rendre visite et, comme d'habitude, il resta pantois devant les nouvelles créations du peintre :

- Mon jeune ami, je vais finir par croire que vous possédez quelques pouvoirs magiques. Je n'ai jamais vu de telles couleurs !

Nicola, qui était en train d'appliquer un glacis à une commande de nature morte, sourit et répondit :

- Rares sont ceux qui les aiment pour ce qu'elles sont. Mes clients veulent uniquement savoir si elles iront bien avec les tons de leurs meubles.

- Bah ! Ne t'occupent pas de ceux-là et écoute nos jugements à nous autres, ce sont les meilleurs que tu puisses avoir !

Nicola posa son pinceau et croisa les bras. Il observa sa toile d'un air songeur :

- Je n'aime pas faire ce genre de choses. Des commandes qui me demandent de reproduire bêtement ce que je vois. Ca me frustre…

Il tourna le dos au chevalet et parcouru du regard ses autres œuvres, celles qui ne relevaient que de lui et de son imagination. Desmoulins qui le regardait lui dit :

- Mais dis-moi un peu, je serais curieux de savoir tes idées en matière d'art ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Pourquoi peins-tu ? A quoi veux-tu que tes tableaux servent si ce n'est pas à décorer les salons des bourgeois ?

Nicola fit une petite moue pensive. Les yeux fixés sur ses toiles, il répondit lentement :

- Je ne veux pas qu'elles servent à quelque chose de pratique. La Beauté est inutile. Elle n'est que sensations. Une belle peinture, c'est celle qui déclenche quelque chose en vous dés le moment où vous y posez les yeux. Vous ne savez pas quoi, vous ne pouvez pas mettre un mot sur cette émotion mais vous sentez que ce tableau parle à votre âme. Une vérité indéfinissable… Et là, vous avez envie de pleurer, de rire ou tout simplement vous asseoir et contempler l'image jusqu'à en avoir mal aux yeux. C'est ce genre de choses que j'aimerais faire passer dans mes tableaux. Encore faut-il des gens qui aient un minimum de sensibilité…

Le vieux bonhomme hocha la tête :

- Brave petit ! Tu n'as pas formulé autre chose que notre idéal à tous.

Il s'incluait dans le lot comme s'il était lui-même artiste.

- Est-tu très occupé avec tes commandes ?

- Pas trop pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il y a un projet de Salon en ce moment dont s'occupent bon nombre d'artistes et grâce à mes quelques relations, le projet avance bien. Il s'agit d'aller faire de la concurrence à ces crétins de l'Académie. Voudrais-tu participer ?

Nicola ouvrit de grands yeux enthousiasmés :

- Oui bien sûr ! Quand aura-t-il lieu ?

- L'année prochaine au printemps. Je vois ici quelques toiles qui feraient sensation !

Desmoulins s'étira longuement et ajouta :

- Je vais y aller, j'ai rendez-vous. Non, inutile de m'accompagner, dit-il à Nicola qui avait fait un pas vers lui. A bientôt mon ami, je te tiendrai au courant pour l'exposition.

Une fois seul, Nicola pensa longuement à la chance que représentait ce Salon officieux. Ce serait une occasion de montrer au grand jour le vrai art du siècle, celui qui foisonnait dans les rues de Paris et qui n'avait rien à voir avec les stéréotypes de l'Académie, figée depuis deux cent ans dans le carcan du classicisme. Il tenait là une chance de se faire enfin connaître.

Quelques jours plus tard, Nicola se trouvait sur le Pont Neuf à la recherche d'inspiration. Carnet de croquis en main, il observait les gens dans leur vie quotidienne et repérait des visages et des attitudes qu'il étudiait d'un coup d'œil sûr. C'est alors qu'il fut frappé par l'apparition d'un jeune homme venu de la droite, qui fendait la foule à grands pas. Il ne semblait pas plus âgé que Nicola et ses vêtements poussiéreux et rapiécés disaient assez sa misère. Il n'était pas très grand, mais malgré cela, il se détachait nettement de la foule grouillante. Ses cheveux blonds faisaient une tache lumineuse au milieu de toutes ces têtes et ses yeux bleus brillaient comme éclairés de l'intérieur. Son visage encore juvénile avait déjà commencé à prendre cette fermeté de traits qui annonce un homme de caractère. Il marchait la tête haute, d'un pas assuré et le regard perdu loin devant lui. Qu'y avait-il d'étonnant chez ce jeune homme ? Nicola n'aurait pas su l'expliquer par des mots mais il ressentit l'excitation particulière qui lui annonçait qu'il se trouvait en présence d'une âme extraordinaire.

Pour lui, il était clair que cet inconnu était spécial. Cela lui faisait comme une aura que seul Nicola, avec sa sensibilité, pouvait percevoir. Quand l'inconnu arriva à sa hauteur, le peintre ne put se retenir de faire un pas vers lui. Sans doute surpris par son geste, l'inconnu tourna la tête et leurs regards se croisèrent. Nicola eut l'impression que quelque chose en lui s'ouvrait, se dilatait en libérant en lui un puissant sentiment d'euphorie. Le jeune homme avait un regard saisissant à la fois rêveur et lumineux comme s'il regardait le monde depuis une autre réalité.

Nicola resta figé, incapable de la moindre réaction. Sans mot dire, le jeune homme détourna les yeux et disparut dans la foule.

La scène n'avait duré en tout et pour tout que deux secondes et Nicola se réveilla avec le sentiment d'avoir vu passer la lumière éclatante et fugace d'une étoile filante. Un peu hagard, il finit par remarquer à ses pieds, un papier plié en quatre qui ne se trouvait pas là un instant auparavant. Il le ramassa et l'ouvrit, persuadé qu'il était tombé de la poche de l'inconnu. Il fut très étonné d'y trouver un long poème intitulé _Ophélie._ Il était signé _A. Rimbaud_.

Nicola trouva le poème magnifique. Assurément, son auteur ne manquait pas de talent mais il n'avait jamais entendu le nom de Rimbaud. Ce jeune homme était-il comme lui, un artiste en attente de gloire ? Il serait peut-être ennuyé d'avoir perdu son poème. Nicola s'obligea à sortir de sa léthargie et se précipita à la recherche de l'inconnu, moins pour lui rendre son poème que par réel désir de le revoir. Il zigzagua entre les passants, tournant la tête de tout côtés pour tenter d'apercevoir des cheveux blonds. Il chercha dans toutes les rues environnantes, en vain. Le garçon blond s'était volatilisé. Découragé, Nicola s'arrêta et serra le feuillet dans son poing. Qu'à cela ne tienne ! Il réessaierait le lendemain. Il fallait qu'il le retrouve…

Deux jours s'écoulèrent durant lesquels Nicola ne passa pas une minute sans penser à l'apparition du Pont Neuf. S'il n'y avait pas eu le poème, il aurait fini par croire que tout cela n'avait été qu'un rêve.

De son côté, Stéphane avait remarqué que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez son jumeau. Il était dans un état de rêverie permanente et relisait sans cesse un bout de papier froissé qu'il gardait sur lui. Pour Stéphane, il n'y avait qu'une explication possible et il en voulait un peu à Nicola de ne pas lui en parler. Un jour, il se décida à provoquer la discussion. Il se planta devant son frère qui était assis sur son lit et lui demanda tout de go :

- Qui est-elle ?

Nicola le regarda sans comprendre :

- De quoi tu parles ?

- De la fille à qui tu penses tout le temps ! Et n'essaie pas de nier, ça fait deux jours que tu es dans les nuages.

Nicola rougit violemment et s'écria :

- Mais…tu te trompes complètement !

- Vraiment ?

D'un geste vif, Stéphane s'empara du feuillet que Nicola tenait dans sa main.

- Un poème ? C'est elle qui l'a écrit ?

- Ce n'est pas elle ! Et rends-le moi ! s'énerva Nicola.

Il voulut reprendre le papier mais, sans broncher, Stéphane le maintint hors de portée tandis qu'il parcourait le poème jusqu'à la signature :

- A. Rimbaud….Il faut que je sache qui est la demoiselle qui fait de si jolis vers !

- Arrête de te moquer de moi ! Ce n'est pas une fille, c'est un garçon…avoua Nicola d'une voix lasse.

- QUOI ?

Sur un ton précipité pour éviter que son frère ne se fasse de fausses idées, Nicola lui raconta la brève rencontre. D'abord abasourdi, Stéphane commença à afficher un sourire taquin tandis que Nicola rougissait en parlant.

- Tu vois, je sens que ce type a quelque chose. Mais je ne suis pas amoureux, ne me regarde pas comme ça ! -Stéphane éclata de rire- Je voudrais juste…

- Le revoir ? compléta son frère avec un grand sourire.

- Oui…mais pour le peindre ! Uniquement pour ça !

- Ben voyons !

Les efforts de Nicola étaient si maladroits qu'il se trahissait de plus en plus. Stéphane devina sans peine que cette soi-disante émotion d'artiste cachait un vrai coup de foudre. Dans un sens, c'était assez amusant et il aurait payé cher pour voir le visage de celui qui avait fait une si forte impression sur son frère.

- Que vas-tu faire ? Tu vas écumer les rues de Paris pour le chercher ?

Nicola n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui explique l'impossibilité de l'entreprise et baissa la tête :

- Je ne sais pas comment je vais faire. Je vais commencer par retourner sur le pont. Qui sait, c'est peut-être un itinéraire qu'il a l'habitude d'emprunter. Et je vais aussi interroger mes amis. S'il est artiste, il est possible qu'on le connaisse dans le milieu.

Stéphane le considéra avec un mélange d'indulgence et d'inquiétude. Il n'était pas surpris outre mesure que son frère aimât les hommes. Malheureusement, ce qui était appelé à l'époque du terme réducteur de « sodomie » était passible d'une peine de prison.

- Nicola ?

Le jeune peintre leva la tête. Stéphane lui rendit le poème et s'accroupit à sa hauteur.

- Fais très attention à toi, l'avertit-il d'un air grave. Tu connais les risques.

Nicola eut un sourire doux :

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Tout ce que je demande, c'est le revoir. Il a filé si vite la dernière fois que j'ai l'impression d'avoir manqué quelque chose.

Stéphane hocha la tête d'un air affectueux. Mais ses craintes n'étaient pas apaisées et il se promit de suivre cette histoire de près.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre III/

Nicola fit comme il l'avait décidé et revint régulièrement sur le Pont-Neuf dans l'espoir de retrouver celui qui le hantait. Les mois passèrent mais même la venue de l'hiver ne dissuada pas le jeune homme à rester des heures dans le froid, au point que les gens habitués à emprunter le pont commencèrent à le regarder bizarrement. Plusieurs mètres au-dessous, la Seine charriait des plaques de neige car le froid fut particulièrement cruel cette année-là.

Stéphane était dans une période de travail intense et devait souvent rester à l'étude du soir si bien qu'il perdit les activités de son frère de vue pendant plusieurs semaines. Du reste, Nicola lui assurait qu'il passait ses journées chez l'un ou l'autre de ses amis peintres et ne lui parlait plus de Rimbaud. C'est pourquoi Stéphane faillit tomber à la renverse lorsque l'un de ses camarades lui annonça avant un cours qu'il croisait quotidiennement son frère sur le pont. Il lui demanda avec précaution si Nicola avait un problème mental car il avait toujours l'air d'attendre on ne savait quoi. En entendant cela, Stéphane ne fit ni une ni deux : il planta là son cours et fila tout droit vers le pont. Comme il le craignait, Nicola s'y trouvait toujours. Stéphane se précipita sur lui et le secoua par les épaules :

- Nom de Dieu, Nicola, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici par un froid pareil ?! cria-t-il sans prêter attention aux rares passants emmitouflés jusqu'aux oreilles qui leur jetaient des coups d'œil curieux. Je viens d'apprendre que tu viens ici tous les jours ! Mais tu as perdu la tête ou quoi ?!!

Nicola encaissa le coup de colère de son frère puis le regarda comme un enfant pris en faute. Stéphane s'apprêtait à continuer ses remontrances mais lorsqu'il vit l'aspect de Nicola, il fut submergé par l'inquiétude. Son jumeau était très pâle et ses lèvres étaient bleues. Stéphane lui saisit la main et posa l'autre sur son front. Sa main était gelée et son front brûlant.

- Tu es malade…dit-il avec angoisse. Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?!

- J'espérais le retrouver…répondit Nicola d'une voix faible.

Stéphane rétorqua :

- Tu as fait tout ça pour un type que tu ne connais pas, qui ne te connais pas et que tu ne reverras jamais ? Je ne t'aurais jamais cru capable d'une telle bêtise ! Tu es complètement fou !

Nicola grelottait. Des flocons de neige s'étaient accrochés dans ses cheveux. Stéphane comprit que le moment était très mal choisi pour les reproches. Il retira rapidement son manteau qu'il mit sur les épaules de son frère avant de le prendre dans ses bras pour essayer de le réchauffer.

- Viens…dit-il d'une voix plus douce. On va rentrer et tu vas aller te coucher. Je t'interdis de me refaire un coup pareil.

Stéphane espérait qu'il s'y prenait à temps malheureusement, les jours qui suivirent furent cauchemardesques. Malgré l'intervention du médecin, la fièvre de Nicola monta dangereusement et le plongea dans une demi-inconscience. Il délirait et Stéphane ne quittait pas son chevet. Il passa des nuits d'angoisse et d'impuissance à serrer la main brûlante de son frère dans les siennes, désespéré à l'idée de le perdre. Il en vint même à prier, lui qui n'était pas pratiquant en dépit de l'éducation religieuse que ses parents avaient voulu lui donner. Il s'en voulait affreusement de n'avoir pas pu surveiller Nicola. Il aurait dû voir que son obsession avait pris un caractère dangereux et il aurait dû tout faire pour l'en débarrasser.

Au bout de quatre jours, la fièvre déclina régulièrement et Nicola reprit conscience. Le soulagement fut si énorme que Stéphane faillit pleurer de joie. Quand il vit les yeux cernés de son frère, son visage barbu et l'angoisse encore visible qui perçait dans sa voix, Nicola comprit l'ampleur de l'erreur qu'il avait faite.

- Stéphane…je suis tellement désolé… Je fais toujours n'importe quoi…

- Chut, ne te fatigue pas. Tu es encore faible.

Stéphane passa sa main dans les cheveux humides de sueur de son jumeau et ajouta d'une voix tremblante :

- Tu vas me promettre d'oublier ce…ce rien du tout une bonne fois pour toute ! Je ne veux plus jamais te retrouver sur ce fichu pont. Et si jamais tu essaies d'y retourner, je t'enchaîne à ton lit !

Nicola ferma les yeux avec une expression douloureuse. Il devait se faire une raison : jamais il ne le retrouverait. Il avait frôlé la folie dans cette histoire et peut-être même la mort. Stéphane avait raison : il fallait qu'il arrête tout dés maintenant.

- C'est juré, murmura-t-il. J'ai fait assez de bêtises comme ça…

- Tu l'as dit… tu es complètement cinglé, répondit Stéphane. Mais je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si tu étais mort…

Nicola lui sourit faiblement en resserrant sa prise sur sa main puis il se rendormit doucement.

Le jeune peintre se remit peu à peu de sa maladie tandis que l'hiver s'en allait. Depuis qu'il avait juré d'oublier son étrange rencontre de l'été, il se sentait plus tranquille, débarrassé de son obsession comme d'une mauvaise fièvre.

Un matin de mars, Nicola voulut profiter du redoux et sortit se promener. Il remonta une longue avenue bordée de tilleuls dont les branches se rhabillaient. L'air sentait bon. D'autres personnes flânaient comme lui et on aurait dit que la ville se réveillait d'un long sommeil. Un soleil neuf chauffait sans excès le visage de Nicola qui sourit sous la sensation. La lumière dans ses yeux posait des taches claires un peu partout où il regardait. C'est dans ce demi-éblouissement qu'il vit une lueur blonde s'avancer vers lui. Il ne réagit pas tout de suite mais lorsque la lueur prit des contours plus précis, il sentit son cœur imploser avec une violence qui le cloua sur place.

Il était là, toujours aussi merveilleusement captivant avec ses yeux bleus fièrement fixés sur le lointain. Ses vêtements étaient toujours aussi misérables mais il les portait comme des habits princiers, les mains fourrées dans ses poches décousues. En une seconde, Nicola fut repris du feu qu'il avait ressenti la première fois. Cette fois, il ne le laisserait pas disparaître !

Il fit deux pas vers le marcheur et soudain, il s'arrêta net, frappé d'une pensée subite. Qu'allait-il lui dire ? Il s'était imaginé cette scène des centaines de fois et tout lui avait parut facile. Mais maintenant qu'elle se réalisait, les mots qu'ils voulaient prononcer lui semblaient profondément stupides. Ils étaient deux parfaits étrangers l'un pour l'autre alors comment se rencontrer ?

L'embarras de Nicola augmenta d'autant plus que l'inconnu s'était arrêté en le voyant s'avancer vers lui. Nicola ne savait plus où se mettre. Il allait sûrement se faire insulter ou traiter de fou !

- Irez-vous jusqu'à prononcer quelques mots cette fois ?

Nicola mit plusieurs secondes pour comprendre que cette voix grave s'adressait à lui et que c'était celle du jeune homme. Il leva brusquement la tête :

- Qu…Quoi ?

Le blond précisa :

- La dernière fois…vous avez essayé de m'arrêter comme aujourd'hui mais vous n'avez rien pu dire.

Il parlait comme s'il s'agissait d'une banalité et considérait Nicola avec une pointe de curiosité. Ce dernier se sentit perdre ses moyens.

- Je suis…je suis désolé…mais comment vous rappelez-vous de cela ?

Il était impensable que le jeune homme ait gardé de Nicola le même genre de souvenir que lui. Mais l'inconnu se contenta de lui offrir un sourire de sphinx. Pour se donner une contenance, Nicola plongea la main dans sa poche et y trouva le poème qui avait séjourné là pendant tout l'hiver. Il s'en saisit et le tendit au jeune homme :

- Tenez…je crois que c'est à vous.

Son vis-à-vis le prit et s'écria avec étonnement :

- Oh, je vous remercie ! Je n'avais aucune copie de ce poème et j'ai été bien en peine de le retrouver de mémoire !

- Il est très beau.

- Vous trouvez ?

Il lui tendit la main :

- Je m'appelle Arthur Rimbaud.

- Enchanté, Nicola Sirkis.

Lorsque Nicola lui serra la main, cela déclencha en lui une vague de sentiments un peu trop forts pour un simple contact de courtoisie. Il nota que Arthur avait de grandes mains fortes, assez en décalage avec son visage d'ange. Légèrement plus à l'aise à présent, il demanda :

- Etes-vous poète ?

- Je l'espère…Je suis venu à Paris dans le but de faire reconnaître.

- Nous sommes deux alors.

Arthur inclina la tête sur le côté, toujours en souriant.

- Vous êtes peintre.

C'était une affirmation et Nicola en fut surpris :

- Comment le savez-vous ?

- Vous avez des taches de peinture sur vos manches.

Nicola jeta un coup d'œil honteux à celles-ci. Il fallait toujours qu'il réussisse à tâcher ses vêtements ! Pire qu'un enfant ! Et l'huile était indélébile…

- C'est vrai, je suis peintre. Vous êtes observateur !

- Si nous cessions de nous tutoyer ? Je crois que nous avons le même âge ?

- J'ai dix-sept ans.

- Moi également.

Arthur parut réfléchir brièvement puis il saisit Nicola par le bras :

- Viens ! Allons discuter ailleurs que sur ce fichu trottoir !

Surpris, Nicola faillit trébucher.

- Mais…vous…tu avais l'air pressé tout à l'heure !

- Mais non ! Juste un rendez-vous avec un notaire que m'a envoyé ma vieille mère ! Ca m'ennuie d'y aller alors qu'ils aillent au diable !

Nicola tiqua : ce rendez-vous devait être important mais Arthur s'en débarrassait comme d'une chaussette sale. Mais tant pis, il n'allait pas laisser passer cette occasion de faire connaissance. Il le suivit à travers les rues. Arthur marchait très vite avec de longues enjambées. Ils n'allèrent pas très loin car ils s'arrêtèrent sur les bords de Seine. Arthur grimpa sur une rambarde et s'assit de l'autre côté, les pieds à quelques mètres au-dessus des eaux sombres du fleuve. Nicola se contenta de s'appuyer sur la barre métallique.

- Viens là toi aussi ! lui proposa son compagnon en tapotant la place à côté de lui.

- Non, j'ai un peu peur pour tout te dire car je ne sais pas nager.

- Et alors ? rétorqua Arthur en haussant les épaules. Moi non plus.

- Quoi ?! Mais tu es fou ! Si jamais tu tombes, je ne pourrais même pas te sauver !

Nicola fut stupéfait de le voir éclater de rire :

- Du calme, c'est ça qui est excitant ! Jouer avec la mort…

Son rire s'éteignit aussi subitement qu'il avait éclaté. Anxieux, Nicola vit son compagnon observer l'eau d'un regard intense. Le courant troublait leurs deux reflets.

- Il suffirait d'un rien…Je pourrais tout lâcher maintenant et ce serait fini. Tu crois que c'est douloureux de se noyer ?

Nicola ne répondit pas mais pensa très fort qu'il n'avait aucune envie de le savoir. Arthur ajouta sans se préoccuper de son silence :

- Je ne sais même pas si je me débattrais ou si je me laisserai paresseusement glisser dans le noir…

Comme au ralenti, Nicola le vit qui se penchait de plus en plus. Immédiatement, il bondit sur lui et le ceintura de ses deux bras. Mais son geste avait été si brusque que Arthur bascula en arrière et se retrouva en équilibre précaire uniquement retenu par Nicola. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas d'éclater une fois de plus d'un rire sonore :

- Joli réflexe Nicola ! Ma foi, tu aurais très bien pu me sauver si j'avais vraiment voulu sauter !

- Ah parce que c'était une blague ?! Je ne trouve pas ça très drôle !

Nicola sentait encore son rythme cardiaque affolé. Il tenait toujours Arthur dans ses bras, son visage frôlant ses cheveux. Il rougit violemment et ses jambes devinrent toutes molles. Cependant, il se força à réagir et aida Arthur à repasser la barrière pour revenir sur la terre ferme. Ce dernier n'avait absolument pas l'air désolé et s'assit tranquillement par terre, le dos appuyé à la rambarde. Nicola, bien qu'un peu vexé, le trouvait de plus en plus fascinant. Il vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

- Raconte-moi ta vie, demanda brusquement Arthur.

Nicola lui jeta un coup d'œil : il avait sortit de sa poche de la chique et en mâchonnait déjà un morceau.

- T'en veux ?

- Non, répondit le peintre qui commença son récit.

Il lui raconta son enfance à Issoudin, sa passion pour la peinture, sa fuite, son frère…Arthur écoutait tout cela en silence, le regard baissé et Nicola aurait été incapable de dire s'il était attentif ou pas. Pourtant quand il eut fini, Arthur lui dit :

- J'aimerais bien voir tes toiles.

- Ah oui ? Je te les montrerai si tu veux. Maintenant, à ton tour de me raconter ta vie.

Mais Arthur fit une grimace et levant les yeux :

- Ca n'a aucune importance. Ma vie a été tellement inintéressante…

- Et la mienne alors ? J'ai envie de savoir d'où tu viens.

- Je peux te résumer ça facilement. Je suis né à Charleville, une petite ville ennuyeuse dans les Ardennes. J'ai une mère, une sœur et nous vivons dans une ferme. Mon père est mort quand j'étais petit, voilà.

- Mais comment t'es-tu retrouvé à Paris ? Où vis-tu ?

- Chez un poète à qui j'avais écrit de Charleville. Je lui avais envoyé quelques poèmes en lui demandant de me faire venir à Paris et de m'aider à m'y faire connaître. Je vis chez lui avec son idiote de femme…

Il eut un rictus ironique à cette dernière phrase.

- Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

- Paul Verlaine.

Nicola réfléchit un instant. Il en avait vaguement entendu parler. Peut-être avait-il publié quelques recueils.

Ils entendirent sonner midi au carillon de Notre-Dame. Rimbaud se leva vivement :

- Je dois partir, Verlaine m'a promis de m'emmener déjeuner là où ses amis poètes se réunissent habituellement.

- Vraiment ? dit Nicola en se levant également. J'espère que ça se passera bien pour toi.

- Merci !

- On se reverra ?

- Bien sûr ! Dis-moi où tu habites, je t'y retrouverai bientôt.

Nicola lui donna l'adresse. Puis ils donnèrent une franche poignée de main :

- A bientôt Nicola.

- Oui, à bientôt.

Nicola resta sur place bien après que Arthur ait disparu. Il était plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait été jusqu'à maintenant. Arthur l'attirait de plus en plus. Pendant tout leur entretien, il l'avait observé sans relâche et chaque détail de sa physionomie était gravé dans sa mémoire. Sa beauté physique était encore rehaussée par le profond mystère émanant de son âme. Il lui faisait penser à de l'eau : absolument insaisissable. Il n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme cela. Il se mit à courir, pressé de rentrer chez lui pour tout raconter à Stéphane.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPITRE IV/

Stéphane n'arrivait pas à dormir. Allongé sur le ventre, le menton sur ses bras croisés, il réfléchissait à la soirée qu'il venait de passer avec Nicola et Arthur Rimbaud. Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'il avait vu son frère rentrer en trombe au logis en clamant qu'il avait enfin revu son mystérieux poète. Il lui avait tout raconté avec une joie qui aurait fait sourire Stéphane s'il ne s'était pas senti aussi méfiant vis-à-vis de cet inconnu. D'après ce que Nicola lui avait dit de lui, Stéphane voyait en Arthur un doux cinglé et il s'inquiétait de voir son frère aussi attaché à lui. Depuis, il ne s'était pas passé une journée sans que Nicola ne lui parle d'Arthur. Apparemment, pendant que Stéphane allait en cours, son frère allait voir son nouvel ami et revenait avec des idées et des réflexions bizarres venues de Arthur et qu'il lui répétait comme des paroles d'Evangile. Stéphane savait que son frère était un peu naïf et que quelqu'un d'un peu malin pouvait se le mettre dans la poche. Aussi se méfiait-t-il au plus haut point.

Après un certain temps, Stéphane avait voulu rencontrer le nouvel ami de Nicola. Ce dernier ravi, l'avait emmené au Café des Lilas où il avait l'habitude de rencontrer le poète. Stéphane l'avait trouvé avachi sur son siège en une attitude absolument pas décente pour un endroit public. Stéphane avait observé d'un regard critique la physionomie de ce mal élevé : veste miteuse, pantalon rapiécé, cheveux décoiffés et ongles sales et tachés d'encre.

Arthur avait devant lui un verre presque vide d'une substance verte qu'il reconnu pour de l'absinthe et il était manifestement déjà bien imbibé au vu de son regard un peu flou. Lorsque Nicola l'avait présenté, Arthur ne s'était même pas levé mais s'était contenté de hocher vaguement la tête dans la direction de Stéphane avant de finir d'une traite le fond de son verre. Tout de suite après, il avait apostrophé le patron en lui demandant une bouteille de vin pour eux trois. Le bonhomme l'avait fusillé du regard mais ne dit rien. Après quoi, Arthur s'était tourné vers eux :

- Je déteste cette gargote mais c'est la seule dans ce quartier dont le vin n'ait pas un goût de pisse de rat !

Stéphane avait eu du mal à en croire ses yeux et ses oreilles. Il n'avait pas compris ce que Nicola pouvait bien avoir à faire avec un type pareil. Qu'il soit pauvre soit, mais Stéphane détestait la vulgarité. Une fois assis en face du buveur, Stéphane avait jeté un coup d'œil discret à son frère mais celui-ci n'avait absolument pas eu l'air dérangé par l'attitude d'Arthur. On aurait dit qu'il y était habitué. La soirée lui parut très longue. Il remarqua que Arthur ne disait presque rien. C'est Nicola qui faisait la conversation et il ne lui répondait que par monosyllabes, les yeux plus fixés sur son verre que sur son frère. Quant à Stéphane, il s'était montré très sec avec Arthur ayant bien l'intention de lui signifier qu'il ne l'appréciait pas.

C'est de cette soirée que les deux frères étaient revenus le soir où Stéphane réfléchissait à tout cela. Il avait du empêcher Nicola de trop boire car Rimbaud avait essayer de l'entraîner en lui disant qu'il n'était plus un gamin surveillé par ses parents. Stéphane avait répliqué d'un ton peu amène que Nicola ne supportait pas l'alcool. Rimbaud n'avait répondu que par un gloussement ironique qui avait donné envie à Stéphane de lui mettre son poing dans la figure. Décidément, ce type ne lui revenait pas. Il ne savait pas exactement quel genre de nuisance il risquait de faire à Nicola mais une chose était sûre : il était bien décidé à soustraire son frère à sa mauvaise influence.

Il commença dés le lendemain matin. Nicola s'était réveillé avant lui et Stéphane le trouva en train de boire un verre de lait. D'habitude, Nicola lui disait toujours bonjour d'une voix joyeuse mais cette fois, il reste silencieux. Stéphane sentit tout de suite qu'il y avait quelque chose de bizarre mais il était pressé de dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Il s'assit sur une chaise en face de son frère et déclara :

- Nicola, il faut que je te parle…

- A propos de hier soir ? demanda son frère d'une voix neutre.

- Comment tu le sais ?

- Peu importe. Vas-y.

Stéphane se gratta la tête à la recherche d'une façon correcte de formuler ce qu'il avait à dire :

- Ecoute… j'ai bien observé ce Arthur Rimbaud hier et je crois que ce genre de fréquentation n'est pas bon pour toi.

- Ah oui ? répondit Nicola sans sourciller et regardant ailleurs. Et qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?

- Mais enfin, tu ne l'as pas vu ?! s'écria Stéphane un peu agacé par l'aveuglement de son frère. Tu as vu comment il se comporte avec toi ? Il t'a à peine parlé ! C'est toi qui a mené toute la conversation et lui, c'était comme si tu l'ennuyais ! En plus, il est grossier, malpoli et ses propos sont totalement délirants ! C'était quoi cette histoire de « se faire voyant » ?

- C'est sa théorie poétique !

Et Nicola récita :

- _Le poète se fait voyant par un long, immense et raisonné dérèglement de tous les sens._ Il cherche une poésie nouvelle, une façon de dire les choses comme personne ne l'a jamais fait ! Le but est d'expérimenter toutes les sensations, toutes les expériences possibles et imaginables mêmes les plus dangereuses pour atteindre un nouveau stade de pensée.

- Tu as bien appris ta leçon ! ironisa Stéphane.

- De quoi crois-tu qu'on parle quand on se voit ? répliqua vertement Nicola. Et je t'interdis de te moquer de lui ! Si tu voyais ces poèmes, personne n'a jamais fait de pareilles choses ! C'est un génie !

- Ouais c'est ça… Le génie m'a plutôt fait l'effet d'un sacripant hier soir !

- Il n'est pas très sociable mais j'y suis habitué ! Toi par contre, tu t'es conduis comme un rustre avec lui ! Tu as vu comment tu lui parlais ?

- Quoi ?! s'indigna Stéphane. Je n'allais quand même pas lui faire des ronds de jambes à ton génie ! Je ne l'aime pas du tout et tu veux savoir ce que je crois ? Son truc de tout expérimenter est plus que louche et je suis sûr qu'il veut t'embarquer là-dedans ! Il a essayé de te saoûler hier bien que je lui ai dit que tu ne supportais pas l'alcool ! Il va finir par te causer des ennuis !

- Tu vois le mal partout ! s'écria Nicola agacé en lui tournant le dos.

- Et toi, tu ne le vois nulle part ! Tu es si naïf Nicola, ça ne m'étonne pas que ce type t'ait mis si facilement dans sa poche ! Je ne veux plus que tu le voies !

Sur ces mots, Nicola lui refit face et le dévisagea avec des yeux noirs de colère :

- J'ai l'impression d'entendre notre père… Je te préviens Stéphane, si j'ai quitté la maison, c'était pour ne plus avoir à subir la moindre autorité ! Je n'accepterais jamais plus qu'on me dicte ma conduite même si c'est toi, c'est compris ?

Stéphane voulut répondre mais Nicola reprit aussitôt en hurlant presque :

- Si t'es pas foutu de le comprendre, c'est ton problème ! Mais je le verrai si je veux ! Depuis le temps qu'on se fréquente, je te préviens qu'il ne m'a jamais fait le moindre mal !

- Ca ne va plus tarder… Regarde déjà comment tout a commencé : Tu as failli mourir pour l'avoir attendu dans le froid ! Depuis le début, ce type est néfaste à ta vie !

- N'importe quoi, ça frôle la superstition ton histoire ! Laisse-moi tranquille, tu veux ? Moi j'ai besoin d'Arthur !

Stéphane crut tomber à la renverse :

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

De pâle, Nicola était passé au rouge pivoine. Mais il se reprit vite et releva sur son frère un regard déterminé :

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre et je n'ai pas envie de t'expliquer !

Il se détourna vivement, prit sa veste et voulut se diriger vers la sortie. Mais Stéphane l'attrapa par le bras :

- Où vas-tu ? On n'a pas fini !

- Oh mais je crois que tout est dit en ce qui me concerne ! rétorqua Nicola en se dégageant brutalement de la poigne de son frère. Tu peux dire ce que tu veux, tu ne pourras pas m'empêcher de le voir !

- Tu vas le rejoindre c'est ça ? dit Stéphane en le reprenant par le bras et en serrant plus fort. Pas question ! Je t'éloignerais de ce type que tu le veuilles ou non !

- Tu me fais chier ! hurla Nicola.

Il se débattit violemment et réussit à se libérer. Cette fois, Stéphane resta cloué sur place mais au dernier moment, une phrase sortit de ses lèvres sans qu'il ne comprenne d'où cette idée lui était venue :

- Tu es amoureux de lui !

Nicola ouvrit la porte et lui lança d'un air furieux :

- Et si c'était le cas ?

Puis, sans rien ajouter, il disparut et la porte claqua violemment derrière lui.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre V/

Nicola arpentait les rues à grands pas furieux. Stéphane n'était qu'un idiot ! Il ne pouvait pas comprendre le génie et la profondeur de l'âme de Rimbaud. Non, il s'en était uniquement tenu aux apparences et avait porté un jugement digne de leur petit bourgeois de père ! Au fond, c'était peut-être ce qu'il était sous ses dehors de musicien caché…

Cette dispute lui avait donné envie de fréquenter Arthur deux fois plus, d'autant qu'il avait déjà compris qu'il ne pouvait plus se passer de lui .Il avait envie de le voir sur-le-champ et peu lui importait si ce n'était que pour le regarder griffonner ses poèmes en silence. Il le voulait là, près de lui et se remplir du magnétisme qu'il dégageait par sa simple présence. Ce qu'il avait crié à Stéphane avant de partir était plus une bravade qu'un réel aveu. Cependant, en se remémorant le regard hypnotisant d'Arthur, Nicola sentait quelque chose tressaillir au fond de son ventre. Il regrettait amèrement de ne pas savoir où résidait Paul Verlaine qui hébergeait le jeune blond. Nicola n'avait jamais vu cet homme et Arthur ne lui en parlait jamais. Nicola savait seulement qu'il était aussi poète. Nicola repassa au café sans y trouver son ami. Il ressortit perdu et frustré de ne savoir comment le trouver. Il continua de marcher sans but précis car il n'avait pas la moindre envie de rentrer et subir encore les avertissements de son frère.

Alors qu'il traversait une rue pavée dans un quartier modeste, il sentit brusquement quelqu'un lui attraper le bras. Il sursauta et se tourna sur sa droite. C'était Arthur, le visage fermé. Sans le lâcher, le jeune homme lui fit signe de le suivre ce que Nicola fit sans poser de questions. La pression sur son bras était irrésistible. Comme à chaque fois qu'il était avec Arthur, son libre-arbitre et son sens critique étaient mis en veille. L'empire que Arthur avait sur Nicola aurait eu de quoi faire paniquer Stéphane s'il avait pu en prendre la mesure. Le pire était que Nicola en était conscient mais il se laissait faire avec un abandon presque voluptueux.

En chemin, ils croisèrent beaucoup de soldats prussiens car on était à l'époque où Paris était assiégée après sa défaite. Pris dans ses propres affaires, Nicola avait à peine suivi le cours des évènements. Mais il suffisait de prêter l'oreille à la rumeur de la rue pour comprendre que la fièvre montait au front de Paris.

Ils arrivèrent dans une espèce de galetas, pire encore que celui dans lequel Nicola avait vécu avant l'arrivée de son frère. Pas de fenêtres, juste une simple ouverture dans le mur large comme un pavé. Le manque de lumière faisait qu'un gros poêle branlant était allumé et projetait une forte lueur rouge à travers la pièce. Ce poêle était l'unique confort, le reste se composant d'un matelas de crin recouvert d'un drap troué et de deux bouteilles de vin abandonnées dans un coin.

- Arthur ? demanda Nicola perplexe, qu'est-ce que c'est que cet endroit ?

- Ma piaule… répondit l'intéressé en remuant des braises dans le poêle.

Nicola vint s'accroupir près de lui :

- Quoi ? Mais tu m'avais dit que tu vivais chez Verlaine ?!

- C'était le cas jusqu'à hier - la voix du jeune homme avait une note amère. Mais je crois que je suis devenu indésirable là-bas. Quand je suis rentré hier soir, -il n'était que minuit hein ?- sa bigote de femme est venue se plaindre en disant que je faisais trop de bruit. Ensuite, il a ramené sa fraise…

Il émit une sorte de ricanement et parlait plus pour lui-même que pour Nicola :

- Il avait l'air tellement ridicule dans sa robe de chambre de bourge et ses chaussons aux pieds ! Et soumis à sa femme en plus !

Il imita une voix minaudière :

- « Mathilde chérie », « ma douceur » et gnagnagna… Cette idiote a commencé à s'énerver en disant que je prenais trop de place chez eux et a demandé à son mari de me faire partir. Et lui, au lieu de me défendre, il ne voulait pas la vexer ! Un véritable imbécile sans caractère, incapable de choisir ! Du coup, je suis parti. Maintenant, s'il veut que je revienne, il devra revenir me chercher…

Nicola écouta cela sans un mot. Il sentait confusément qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus qu'il ne savait pas. Arthur semblait renfermer une grande rancœur et surtout, il paraissait avoir oublié la présence du jeune peintre. Il fixait toujours le brasier dont les flammes dansaient dans son regard furieux. Un long moment passa ainsi durant lequel Arthur ne bougea pas, plongé dans ses pensées. Soudain, il se tourna vers Nicola et demanda sans transition:

- Fichons le camp tous les deux.

- Hein ! bredouilla Nicola, surpris par la vitesse de la transition.

- Je veux qu'on s'en aille, répéta Arthur d'un air parfaitement sérieux.

- Quand ?

- N'importe quand.

- Où ça ?

- N'importe où.

- Mais…

Arthur sourit :

- Tu n'as pas l'habitude de te laisser faire ce que tu veux quand tu veux toi ? Ce serait si facile pourtant ! Nous avons deux jambes et rien dans nos poches pour nous ralentir. Nous marcherions très loin jusqu'à l'épuisement. On dormirait là où on se trouverait, on mangerait ce qu'on trouverait. On serait libres de tout…

Nicola était stupéfait et ne savait pas quoi répondre. Partir ? Avec lui ? L'idée était à la fois tentante et effrayante. Voyant son hésitation, Arthur demanda :

- Il y a quelque chose qui te retient ?

Ses yeux brillèrent et un sourire ironique apparut sur ses lèvres :

- Ton frère peut-être ?

Nicola le regarda. Arthur soupira :

- Entre la bigote et le cerbère, on peut dire que je suis vernis moi !

- C'est mon frère que tu traites de cerbère ? s'écria Nicola.

- A ton avis ? Il te garde aussi jalousement qu'une mère poule ! Et toi, tu restes bien dans ses jupes ! Dis-moi Nicola, tu ne penses pas qu'il serait grand temps de te détacher un peu et de prendre ton envol ? Tu n'es plus un gamin ! Tu m'as dit que tu voulais être indépendant et être libre de ta vie après cette histoire avec ton père ! Est-ce que ce voyage te tente oui ou non ?

- Oui !

- Mais si ton frère t'interdis d'y aller, tu feras quoi ? Car il te l'interdira, j'en suis convaincu ! Vas-tu obéir bien gentiment ?

L'esprit de Nicola était en ébullition. Partir avec Arthur ou rester à Paris ? Il se souvint de la dispute avec son frère. Rester, c'était lui donner raison, se ranger du côté des convenances. Partir, c'était l'aventure, la folie et l'inconnu. Stéphane ou Arthur ?

Comme il réfléchissait longtemps, Arthur enfonça le clou :

- Tu voulais que je t'apprenne ma façon de penser mais tu n'es pas encore prêt. Tu n'es encore qu'un petit chaton qui ne veut pas quitter son panier.

- Arrête ! s'écria Nicola. Je ne suis pas un gamin ni un chaton ni je ne sais quoi d'autres ! Je ne suis soumis à personne et surtout pas à mon frère ! On s'est disputé tout à l'heure à ton sujet et je suis parti de la maison moi aussi ! Alors arrête de prendre pour un imbécile !

Arthur s'approcha de lui jusqu'à leurs nez se frôlent. Nicola frissonna par tout son corps : jamais ils n'avaient été aussi proches. Les yeux dans les siens, Arthur dit à mi-voix :

- Tiens, tiens… le chaton sort ses griffes !

- Je peux faire mieux que ça…

Et dans un élan de témérité, Nicola agrippa Arthur par la nuque et appuya ses lèvres contre les siennes. Arthur n'eut aucune réaction et Nicola eut l'impression d'embrasser une statue. Lorsqu'il réalisa l'ampleur de ce qu'il était en train de faire, il paniqua, rompit le baiser et voulut vite s'éloigner. Mais il s'aperçut qu'il ne pouvait pas bouger car Arthur l'avait à son tour saisit par la nuque. Le jeune peintre se retrouva face à un visage pareil à un masque : la partie droite était dans l'ombre et l'autre, violemment éclairée par le poêle. Les deux yeux bleus étincelaient -plus d'indifférence cette fois- mais une expression presque maléfique que soulignait encore le demi-sourire sur les lèvres du blond. Le changement d'Arthur était si soudain que Nicola en fut frappé de stupéfaction. Avant qu'il ait pu proférer une parole, Arthur l'avait rapproché de lui pour l'embrasser à son tour avec violence. Ce n'était plus une statue froide mais des bras solides qui emprisonnèrent Nicola et des lèvres autoritaires qui dévoraient les siennes. Nicola avait peur mais pas assez pour trouver la volonté de résister. En avait-il seulement l'envie ? Arthur possédait déjà son âme alors pourquoi pas le reste ? Ce que le contact de son corps faisait naître chez Nicola était au-delà de toute expression. Suivant une envie impérieuse, Nicola ouvrit la bouche et laissa Arthur l'explorer, l'investir et lier sa langue à la sienne. Arthur le maintenait contre lui et le peintre pouvait sentir à quel point il était plus robuste et plus fort que lui. Mais cela ne fit que le subjuguer plus encore. Il céda à son désir de s'abandonner à lui. Il se laissa totalement faire lorsque Arthur le retourna sans douceur, face contre terre, et s'allongea sur lui en insinuant ses mains fortes sus sa chemise. Nicola, qui n'avait jamais été touché comme cela, en frissonna de toutes les fibres de son être. Les gestes d'Arthur n'étaient pas des caresses mais une véritable possession par le toucher. C'était comme s'il lui traçait des liens sur tout le corps. Et contre ses fesses, Nicola sentait une proéminence qui se frottait à lui et l'amenai au bord de la folie. Il ne fit toujours par un geste de résistance au moment où son pantalon lui fut baissé jusqu'aux genoux, le laissant sans défense et offert. Il gardait les yeux fermés, l'esprit coupé de tout ce qui n'était pas LUI. Peu lui importait que son cœur batte à lui crever la poitrine, que sa respiration soit bruyante et précipitée et qu'un mélange de peur et d'excitation lui torde les entrailles. Il l'aimait ! Il l'aimait à se damner ! Lui, le gentil peintre naïf et pur se donnait corps et âme à cet être génial et satanique. Qu'il le prenne et fasse ce qu'il veuille de lui ! Nicola écarta les jambes et leva les fesses en tremblant d'excitation. C'était enivrant, jouissif de se donner à un démon.

Cela ne l'empêcha de pousser un véritable cri de douleur lorsqu'il se sentit pénétré d'un seul coup. Tout près de son oreille, Arthur poussa un râle bestial et s'accrocha à ses hanches avant de commencer à donner de frénétiques coups de reins. Nicola savait qu'il saignait mais il serra les dents et n'émit pas une seule protestation. Peu à peu, les va-et-vient répétés firent monter une intense chaleur dans son bas-ventre qui chassa la douleur. Son corps se mit à bouger de lui même suivant le rythme d'Arthur. Son sexe en lui ne fut plus une gêne mais un plaisir toujours croissant. Il entendit la respiration rauque de son possesseur qui se mêlait au crépitement des flammes. Bientôt, des gémissements franchirent les lèvres de Nicola faibles d'abord puis de plus en plus profonds. Ses mains serrèrent désespérément les draps usés du matelas. Pendant ce temps, Arthur le pilonnait toujours de plus en plus fort. Nicola ouvrit les yeux et plongea son regard dans le brasier flamboyant qui projetait de grandes ombres dansantes tout autour d'eux. Elles accompagnaient sa descente dans un monde sulfureux dont Arthur était le maître. Le plaisir en devint quasiment insupportable ; Nicola perdit la tête et se mit à crier, les une prise dans cette chute libre dans l'enfer de la jouissance. Il cria sa soumission, son abdication, son don de soi et l'incroyable bonheur de le faire. Quelques coups de reins plus profonds que les autres le firent exploser en millier de sensations. Il s'effondra sourd et aveugle, l'esprit égaré dans des limbes de volupté.

_Il va te détruire… _

La voix de Stéphane. Lointaine et à peine audible…. A travers le brouillard s'éleva une autre voix forte et grave :

- Tu es à moi Nicola ?

Il s'entendit répondre comme un serment sacré :

- Oui.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre VI/

Quatre jours… ça faisait quatre jours que Nicola était parti. Stéphane avait franchi tous les échelons conduisant de la colère à l'angoisse la plus totale. Il se sentait coupable de s'être énervé et d'avoir exprimé les choses comme il l'avait fait. Nicola était fou amoureux, c'était limpide, et connaissant sa sensibilité à fleur de peau, les paroles de Stéphane avaient dû lui faire très mal.

Où était-il à présent ? Sûrement avec _lui_. Stéphane avait peur.

Pour ne rien arranger, les études de droit l'ennuyaient de plus en plus. Il n'avait plus la moindre motivation et préférait sécher les cours pour écumer les rues à la recherche de son frère. En vain. Même pas un signe de sa part pour lui dire s'il allait bien. Si ça se trouvait, il n'était plus à Paris… Ou ce Rimbaud de malheur l'avait peut-être séquestré quelque part ?

Le pauvre Stéphane en était à se demander s'il n'allait pas appeler la police pour disparition et signaler Rimbaud comme suspect. Mais il savait que Nicola ne le lui pardonnerait jamais s'il avait disparu de son plein gré.

Le coup de grâce s'abattit le cinquième jour. Stéphane revenait d'un examen qu'il avait totalement raté faute d'avoir révisé. Peu lui importait… Il s'était remis au violon avec la même ardeur qu'autrefois. Il faisait passer toute sa peine dans sa musique en espérant que si Nicola passait près de là, il l'entendrait et comprendrait.

Ce jour-là donc, il revint chez lui et trouva l'atelier de son frère vide. Plus de chevalet, plus de toiles, plus de peintures. Et ses vêtements n'étaient plus là non plus. Rien n'avait été volé alors il n'y avait qu'une explication : Nicola était revenu. Le tout premier sentiment de Stéphane fut un immense soulagement de penser qu'il allait bien. Mais ensuite, son cœur se brisa lorsqu'il comprit que Nicola ne reviendrait pas de sitôt. Ne lui pardonnerait-il donc jamais ? Stéphane vacilla et s'adossa au mur pour ne pas s'effondrer. Le violon pleura longtemps ce soir-là…

Deux jours après, Stéphane se rendit au marché. Il avait enfoncé une casquette sur ses yeux fatigués et, du coin de l'œil, il lorgnait les passants avec un résidu d'espoir de retrouver son frère. Ou même Rimbaud… mais il valait mieux pour la santé de ce dernier qu'il retrouve d'abord Nicola.

En passant devant les étalages de fruits et légumes, il se souvint qu'il n'avait plus grand-chose à manger et s'arrêta pour faire quelques courses. Autour de lui, il y avait beaucoup de ménagères qui marchandaient, grondaient leur marmaille et papotaient entre elles. A travers le brouhaha, un nom se faufila jusqu'à l'oreille de Stéphane : Arthur Rimbaud. Il faillit en lâcher ses tomates ! Il jeta un bref coup d'œil en direction de celle qui avait prononcé ce nom. Elle était juste à côté de lui et lui tournait le dos. C'était une toute jeune femme, brune, petite et menue habillée d'une robe gris-bleu. Elle discutait avec une espèce de vieille duègne à l'air pincé qui arborait un chapeau à plume du plus mauvais goût. Stéphane se fit le plus discret possible et ouvrit grand ses oreilles en faisant semblant de s'intéresser aux fraises.

- Et votre mari n'a pas eu le bon sens de le mettre dehors ? disait la vieille.

La jeune femme répondit :

- Oh marie… si vous saviez comme Paul me déçoit. Il ne s'occupe plus de moi ni de notre fils. Il passe ses journées dehors à faire Dieu sait quoi et il se met dans des colères effroyables si je me plains. Il n'était pas du tout comme cela avant mais tout a changé depuis le jour où ce…ce va-nu-pied est arrivé chez nous. Encore un peu et il allait devenir le maître de la maison ! Paul ne lui refusait rien. Il ne me pardonne pas d'avoir provoqué le départ de « son génie » comme il dit.

Le doute n'était plus possible pour Stéphane. Si cette femme connaissait Rimbaud, c'était sa seule chance. Il attendit patiemment que la conversation des deux femmes soit terminée puis il s'approcha d'elle en ôtant sa casquette :

- Madame, veuillez m'excuser mais j'ai besoin de votre aide.

Elle leva vers lui un regard méfiant :

- Monsieur ?

- Je m'appelle Stéphane Sirkis. J'ai entendu votre conversation sans le vouloir et c'est pour cela que je me permets de vous importuner. Vous connaissez donc Arthur Rimbaud ?

- J'ai ce déplaisir oui, répondit-elle froidement. Vous êtes un de ses amis ?

- Non pas du tout. Je vais vous expliquer : mon frère Nicola a disparu depuis quatre jours et j'ai de bonnes raisons de croire que Rimbaud y est pour quelque chose.

Elle écarquilla les yeux et son visage s'adoucit :

- Je m'appelle Mathilde Verlaine. Mon mari et moi avons hébergés Arthur pendant quelques temps. En quoi puis-je vous aider ?

- Je voudrais savoir si vous savez où il se trouve ?

- Je suis désolée, je n'en ai aucune idée. Il est parti lui aussi depuis cinq jours.

- Lui aussi ! s'écria Stéphane. Alors cela confirme mes soupçons… Je suis sûr qu'ils sont ensemble et qu'en trouvant Rimbaud, je trouverai Nicola.

Mathilde observa avec une pointe de pitié ce pauvre garçon aux traits tirés par l'inquiétude :

- Je ne m'entendais pas avec lui. C'est même à cause de moi qu'il est parti alors vous pensez bien que je n'ai pas cherché à savoir ce qu'il était devenu. Mais pourquoi êtes-vous si sûr que votre frère est avec lui ? Et pourquoi êtes-vous si inquiet ? Quel âge a-t-il ?

Stéphane soupira :

- Il a mon âge mais ce n'est pas ça le problème… C'est compliqué…Mon frère est peintre et je crois qu'il est totalement fasciné par Rimbaud. Ils sont devenus…amis dés leur première rencontre et depuis, Nicola n'a plus jamais été le même. Il est un peu naif et je suis sûr que ce type exerce une très mauvaise influence sur lui, je l'ai vu faire. Nous nous sommes disputés parce que j'ai voulu prévenir Nicola et le convaincre de se méfier de lui. Malheureusement, le ton est monté et il est parti. Depuis, je suis sans nouvelles.

- C'est étrange… dit Mathilde. Il m'est arrivé la même chose qu'à vous avec mon mari. C'est comme s'il les avait ensorcelés…Sauf que moi, j'ai encore Paul à la maison. Mais pour combien de temps ? ajouta-t-elle plus pour elle-même que pour Stéphane.

- Dites-moi, reprit Stéphane qui voulait explorer jusqu'au bout le semblant de piste qu'il avait trouvé. Pensez-vous que votre ami sait où est Rimbaud ?

Mathilde eut un sourire amer :

- Oh pour ça, j'en suis sûre !

- Où pourrai-je le trouver ?

- A son bureau, mais je doute qu'il y aille régulièrement.

Elle lui donna l'adresse.

- Vous avez aussi une chance de le rencontrer dans les bars de la rue de Vaugirard.

- Merci infiniment. Je vais essayer d'obtenir son aide.

- Je vous en prie. J'espère qu'il se montrera coopératif et que vous retrouverez votre frère.

Après avoir salué la jeune femme, Stéphane fonça illico presto en direction de la rue de Vaugirard qui était bien plus proche que le lieu de travail de Verlaine. Lorsqu'il y arriva, il se figea sur place en apercevant plus loin, deux hommes bras dessus, bras dessous. Il sentit la colère monter en lui en reconnaissant Rimbaud. Quant à son compagnon, il était assez laid avec des cheveux poivre et sel et une calvitie précoce. Il aurait parié sa tête qu'il s'agissait de Paul Verlaine. Il se cacha et les vit descendre la rue en direction des quais de la Seine. Il les laissa prendre de l'avance puis il enfonça un peu plus sa casquette sur son visage et les suivit. Les deux hommes, apparemment pas très sobres, devisaient joyeusement. Verlaine avait posé sa main sur la nuque de Rimbaud et de là où il était, Stéphane voyait clairement qu'il lui massait tendrement le bas du crâne. Un doute affreux se fit jour dans son esprit et se trouva confirmé un peu plus loin. Rimbaud entraîna Verlaine dans un recoin sombre, le plaqua contre le mur et se mit à l'embrasser à perdre haleine. Caché derrière un angle de mur, Stéphane observa la scène absolument stupéfait. Pauvre Mathilde… Il savait maintenant ce que faisait son mari quand il sortait. Et Nicola ? Nicola qui aimait Arthur ? Etait-il au courant ou est-ce que ce petit saligot jouait un double jeu ? Les poings crispés par la rage, il observa le couple qui semblait sur le point de se séparer. Mais les au-revoir s'éternisaient. Enfin, ils partirent dans deux directions opposées, Rimbaud poursuivant sa route vers les quais. Stéphane attendit que Verlaine soit hors de vue pour suivre le blond. Il le pista presque comme une ombre menaçante, la haine montant au fur et à mesure qu'il repensait à tout ce qu'il savait de ce type devant lui. Il n'allait pas le laisser filer… Au moment où Rimbaud allait tourner dans une autre rue et que les environs étaient déserts, Stéphane se glissa derrière lui, l'attrapa par le collet et le retourna.

- Salut Arthur ! lança-t-il d'une voix hargneuse. J'aurais quelques questions à te poser.

Avec un tressaillement de joie mauvaise, il vit l'inquiétude se peindre sur le visage de Rimbaud lorsqu'il le reconnut.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre VIII/

Stéphane avait raison sur un point : Nicola avait effectivement passé tout ce temps chez Arthur. Leur relation amoureuse qui avait si violemment commencé s'était poursuivie d'une façon toute aussi étrange, partagée sans cesse entre la lumière et les ténèbres.

La lumière, c'était des moments inattendus et inoubliables à l'image de cette nuit où Arthur avait tiré Nicola du lit pour lui montrer quelque chose. Ils étaient sortis et Arthur les avait fait grimper, comme des voleurs, l'escalier de secours d'un immeuble de huit étages. Ensuite, Nicola avait cru mourir de peur lorsqu'il avait fallu s'accrocher à la gouttière pour monter sur le toit. Il avait failli lâcher mais Arthur l'avait rattrapé et l'avait hissé près de lui sur les tuiles glissantes. Puis il l'avait pris par la main et ne l'avait pas lâché tandis qu'ils marchaient précautionneusement sur l'arrête du toit avant de s'y asseoir côte à côte comme deux chats. Nicola, encore effrayé, avait observé d'un air inquiet le sol loin en bas, en essayant de chasser de ses pensées ce que donnerait une chute de ce perchoir précaire. Arthur lui avait lancé d'un ton énergique :

- Lève le nez Nicola ! Je ne t'ai pas fait grimper si haut pour que tu regardes les pavés !

Luttant contre le vertige, Nicola avait relevé la tête…et avait eu l'impression de recevoir une grande gifle.

La ville s'étendait autour de lui à perte de vue. Des milliers de lueurs provenant des fenêtres faisaient comme des étoiles terrestres répondant à celles qui brillaient dans le ciel. La Lune, ronde, parfaite et presque aveuglante de blancheur, diffusait doucement sa lumière sur les toits paisibles. On y voyait presque aussi bien qu'en plein jour, sauf que le monde se déclinait en bleu et gris. Et il n'y avait pas le moindre bruit.

- Alors, qu'en penses-tu ? avait demandé la voix légère d'Arthur à l'oreille de Nicola.

- C'est… je ne trouve pas le mot. J'ai envie de le peindre… C'est la meilleure chose que je puisse dire.

Arthur avait hoché légèrement la tête en souriant. Puis il s'était appuyé en arrière sur ses bras et avait levé le visage vers le ciel :

- Est-ce que tu ne te sens pas libre comme ça ? Puissant ? Cette vue est un privilège que nous sommes les seuls à avoir. Toi et moi, sur ce toit, nous régnons sur un royaume de dormeurs.

Nicola, le cœur joyeux, l'avait observé sans mot dire. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait son amant si heureux, sans cette part d'obscurité qui était habituellement présente dans ses traits. On aurait dit que cet instant face aux étoiles l'avait régénéré. Nicola l'aimait pour ça : pour ses éclairs de folie grâce auxquelles Rimbaud lui faisait découvrir des choses qu'il n'aurait pas eu la curiosité d'aller chercher lui-même. Il lui apprenait la liberté de rêver et à se laisser aller.

Les ténèbres, c'étaient les silences de Rimbaud. Longs et pesants pendant lesquels il griffonnait des vers avec la hargne d'un possédé avant de les jeter au feu avec un cri de rage. Et comme pour se venger de la cruauté de sa Muse, il se jetait sur Nicola pour le posséder sauvagement. Ce dernier encaissait de moins en moins bien mais son amour était tel qu'il ne se plaignait pas car il voyait que son amant semblait apaisé après l'acte.

Un soir, il l'avait trouvé dans une telle crise de spleen qu'il se décida à essayer de le faire parler, ce qui n'était pas facile. Il usa de toute sa douceur et sa patience et Rimbaud, apprivoisé, lui expliqua les raison du mal-être qui le rongeait. Il lui raconta ses illusions perdues à propos de poètes parisiens et du rêve qu'il avait fait de pouvoir un jour compter parmi eux. Il était arrivé de Charleville, le cœur gonflé d'espérance et d'admiration pour les Parnassiens qu'il voyait comme une sorte de club de demi-dieux qui régnait sur la poésie. Avec l'aide de Verlaine, il avait participé à plusieurs dîners avec eux dans le but de se faire adopter et reconnaître. Mais ce qu'il avait découvert au fil des jours l'avait écoeuré. Ces poètes étaient tous le contraire de ce qu'il croyait : matérialistes, embourgeoisé, conventionnels et travaillant les mots comme d'autres travaillent à l'usine : à la chaîne et dans un but lucratif. De plus, ils ne comprenaient rien à la poésie du petit nouveau qu'il leur était arrivé. Le soir où il leur avait récité _Le Bateau Ivre_, tous ses messieurs moustachus en complet-cravate, l'avaient dévisagé avec une expression plus proche de la peur que de l'admiration. Les vers enfiévrés que Rimbaud était capable de leur déclamer à toute heure avaient l'air de les déranger dans leur petit monde. « Un effrayant poète », c'était ce qu'on disait de lui. Il était pour eux une sorte de monstre de la poésie aux mots hermétiques, vulgaires et fous.

Mais Arthur, comme tous les génies, avait trop confiance en lui pour se remettre en question. La faute était à ces vieux barbons dépassés ! La déception était cruelle : il n'était pas leur égal, il était meilleur qu'eux ! Lui qui était venu là pour côtoyer de grands hommes n'avait en fait rien à admirer et personne à suivre. Dés lors, il s'était senti perdu et sans idée quant à son avenir. Si le monde aimait les Parnassiens, avait-il une chance, lui qu'ils avaient rejetés ?

Nicola écouta tout cela avec son cœur compatissant et voulut montrer à Arthur qu'il n'était pas seul et qu'il y avait quelqu'un près de lui qui le comprenait. Un soir que Arthur avait voulu le posséder comme à son habitude, Nicola surmonta sa timidité et l'arrêta net.

- Attends…

- Quoi ? demanda le poète avec un regard d'incompréhension.

D'un coup de hanche, Nicola le fit basculer sur le dos et s'installa à califourchon sur lui. Il l'avait ensuite embrassé lentement, amoureusement pour montrer à son amant qu'on pouvait faire autrement. Puis il avait murmuré :

- Laisse-moi faire…je veux te montrer ce que c'est de faire l'amour…

Et il l'avait initié à quelque chose de nouveau : la tendresse. Cela sautait aux yeux qu'Arthur n'y était pas habitué. Il suffisait de voir son expression quand Nicola venait parfois lui quémander un câlin. Quel genre de vie avait-il eu avant lui pour être ainsi ?

Toute la nuit, il l'avait enveloppé de baisers et de caresses. Les préliminaires leur permirent de faire monter l'excitation de plus en plus fort et lorsqu'enfin Nicola laissa Arthur le prendre, ils partirent tous les deux dans un orgasme partagé. Heureux de voir son amant aussi réceptif à ses soins, Nicola osa enfin lui murmurer entre les brumes de l'extase :

- Je t'aime…

Les yeux bleus d'Arthur s'écarquillèrent comme devant une chose incroyable. Nicola sourit et plongea ses doigts dans ses mèches blondes :

- C'est la première fois qu'on te le dit ? On dirait que tu n'as jamais aimé. Laisse-moi t'apprendre. La vie n'est pas aussi noire que tu le croies.

Arthur le fixa un long moment et mille émotions se trahirent dans son regard. Finalement, il caressa doucement la joue de Nicola et demanda :

- Tu veux rester avec moi ?

Nicola lui prit la main et l'embrassa passionnément :

- Je ne désire que ça.

Cette nuit avait marqué un tournant à la fois dans leur relation et dans la tête de Nicola. Il était fermement décidé à lier sa vie à celle d'Arthur. Il n'avait jamais connu un amour pareil, c'était plus fort que lui.

Il se rappela de cette exposition dont Desmoulins lui avait parlé et qui devait bientôt avoir lieu. Une idée géniale lui traversa l'esprit : il savait ce qu'il allait présenter comme tableau. Il fonça chez lui, sachant que Stéphane ne s'y trouverait pas et embarqua à la va-vite toute ses affaires de peinture et installa tout dans ce qui était devenu un nid d'amour. Puis il se mit aussitôt au travail avec la certitude que ce tableau serait son chef-d'œuvre car il allait le peindre avec toute la force de ses sentiments pour Arthur. Il travailla sans relâche, n'ayant pas besoin d'avoir Arthur devant lui pour reproduire son visage. Mais ce serait bien plus qu'un simple portrait… bien plus….


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre IX/

_- J'aurais quelques questions à te poser._

La seule vue d'Arthur suffit à faire bouillir le sang de Stéphane. Il vit se dessiner sur ses lèvres ce qu'il prit pour un sourire moqueur et ce fut la goutte de trop. Il se précipita sur lui et le prit par le col en disant d'un ton menaçant :

- Tu es en très mauvaise position pour faire le malin ! Je sais que c'est de ta faute si Nicola a disparu. Tu vas me dire immédiatement où il est et le laisser repartir avec moi !

Non seulement Arthur n'essaya pas de se défendre mais il trouva encore le moyen de répondre très calmement :

- Parce que tu t'imagines que je le séquestre ? C'est de son plein gré qu'il reste avec moi. Et d'après ce qu'il m'a raconté, c'est de ta faute s'il est parti !

Stéphane cilla et desserra un peu sa prise. Arthur en profita pour se libérer mais resta bien campé devant lui, les mains dans les poches :

- Je ne lui ai pas fait de mal. Enfin, pas trop j'espère…

Stéphane se raidit et s'écria :

- Comment ça « pas trop j'espère » ?! Tu cherches vraiment les ennuis ou quoi ?

Arthur lui attrapa les bras avant qu'il ne l'agrippe à nouveau et les abaissa d'un geste sec :

- Pour les détails, tu lui demanderas !- sa voix s'adoucit- C'est vrai que j'ai beaucoup de torts envers lui.- il détourna les yeux- Je crois…qu'il est amoureux de moi.

Stéphane lui jeta un regard noir :

- Abruti…c'est maintenant que tu réalises ? Il est amoureux de toi depuis ce putain de jour où vous vous êtes croisés sur le Pont-Neuf ! Il n'a plus jamais été le même depuis, c'est pour ça que je m'inquiétais. J'ai jamais pu te sacquer. Et après ce que j'ai vu tout à l'heure, je trouve que j'ai eu plus que raison de me méfier de toi !

Le jeune blond rougit et releva vers Stéphane un regard affolé. Ce dernier se dégagea brutalement de ses deux mains qui lui serraient les poignets.

- Tu as vu…commença Arthur.

- Je t'ai vu avec ce vieux chauve, confirma Stéphane d'une voix glaciale. Paul Verlaine hein ? Nicola est au courant ?

Arthur avait le visage défait.

- Non, pas encore…murmura-t-il. Je ne savais pas comment lui dire. Je sais qu'il souffrira et je m'en veux tellement pour ça… Je lui dois tant. Grâce à lui…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase comme incapable de trouver les mots justes. Il croisa nerveusement ses bras sur sa poitrine avant d'ajouter :

- Finalement, c'est bien que tu sois venu. Tu as raison en disant qu'il ne peut pas être heureux avec moi. Emmène-le et prend soin de lui. Il est fragile.

- Je le sais, déclara Stéphane déconcerté par la soudaine coopération d'Arthur. Mais pourquoi tu… ?

Arthur fit un sourire mélancolique :

- Je vais partir avec Paul. On a décidé ça aujourd'hui.

Stéphane s'efforça de ne pas penser à la frêle jeune femme du marché qui était loin de se douter de ce qui allait lui tomber dessus.

- Tu l'aimes ce type ? Je te demande ça pour savoir si Nicola doit souffrir pour une bonne raison.

Arthur se mordit les lèvres d'un air coupable :

- Oui je l'aime. Le pire c'est que c'est grâce à ton frère. Il m'a changé. Crois-moi ou pas, je l'adore Nicola et si je pouvais faire quelque chose pour lui éviter toute peine je le ferais.

- Mouais…

Stéphane soupira :

- Bon, qu'est-ce que je fais alors ?

- Je vais t'emmener le rejoindre et le convaincre de rentrer avec toi. Je vais m'arranger pour tout lui expliquer. Si ça peut te rassurer, je vais disparaître de sa vie.

Stéphane ne dit rien mais il était évident qu'il le souhaitait de tout son cœur. Arthur lui tourna le dos :

- Suis-moi.

Les deux homme n'échangèrent pas un mot durant tout le trajet. Arrivé devant la porte, Arthur s'effaça pour que Stéphane entre d'abord.

- Vas-y et ne le brusque pas.

Le cœur battant, Stéphane poussa la porte grinçante. Il appréhendait beaucoup la façon dont il serait accueilli. Et si Nicola lui en voulait toujours ?

Dés qu'il fut à l'intérieur, il fut tout de suite agressé par la forte odeur de peinture qui emplissait les lieux. Debout un chevalet, Nicola lui tournait le dos et peignait avec vigueur une grande toile que Stéphane ne regarda pas. Quand Nicola posa son pinceau et recula un peu pour observer son travail, Stéphane lança d'une voix hésitante :

- Nicola…

Le peintre, surprit, se retourna vivement :

- Stéphane ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Son frère eut un véritable choc en voyant l'état de l'artiste. Nicola avait l'air encore plus pâle et maigre que d'ordinaire. Ses habits tachés pendaient tristement sur son corps et ses yeux étaient cerclés de grosses cernes. Il ne s'était pas coiffé depuis des lustres et un début de barbe assombrissait ses joues. Le seul point positif fut qu'il lui sourit en disant d'une petite voix :

- Je suis contente de voir !

Bouleversé, Stéphane s'approcha de Nicola et le prit doucement dans ses bras. Dieu qu'il était maigre ! Il n'osait même pas serrer plus fort par peur de lui faire mal. Il caressa la tête en pagaille qui s'était posée sur son épaule et sentit toute l'angoisse de ces derniers jours s'évaporer.

- Tu vas bien ? Si tu savais comme je me suis inquiété. Tu ne m'as donné aucune nouvelle.

- Pardon…Je n'aurais pas dû faire ça. J'étais…

Soudain, Nicola se mit à tousser, tousser sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Il glissa à terre aux pieds de Stéphane qui s'affola et le prit par les épaules :

- Nicola, qu'est-ce que tu as ? Ca fait longtemps que tu tousses comme ça ?

Evidemment, son frère ne put répondre tout de suite. La crise finit pas se calmer et il releva la tête, souriant toujours malgré la pâleur de ses traits :

- Ca va…c'est pas grave.

- Pas grave ?! Tu es malade ! Je suis sûr que c'est l'air de cet endroit. Il n'y a aucune aération et tu respires ces effluves de peinture à longueur de temps ! Tu sais que c'est mauvais pour la santé !

- Peut-être mais… je ne pouvais pas laisser mon tableau.

Nicola prit son frère par le bras, le releva et le conduisit à la toile.

- Viens voir. Je veux ton avis.

A présent, Stéphane était un peu plus disposé à faire attention au tableau. Lorsque son regard se posa dessus, il se sentit figé sur place tant cette toile était extraordinaire. Ce n'était ni de la figuration basique, ni de l'abstrait. Nicola avait fait quelque chose d'intermédiaire et de fascinant. Ce tableau était né de son amour. On y reconnaissait Arthur, sa figure se confondant dans un hallucinant bleu sombre aussi profond que la nuit. Ajouté à cela, un jeu de lumière lunaire subtil entre douceur et éclat qui rappelait un peu des étoiles filantes traversant la toile. Stéphane n'aurait pas pu le décrire mieux que cela car c'était tout bonnement de la magie. Au fond, seul importait l'impression produite et cette dernière était suffisamment forte pour se passer de commentaire.

Pendant qu'il regardait, Nicola signa le tableau et se retourna, visiblement satisfait :

- Je l'ai fini. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

- C'est…c'est un chef d'œuvre. C'est absolument magnifique, je peux pas dire mieux.

Nicola sourit et vint se placer à côté de lui.

- Tu as compris la raison de ce tableau. Je l'aime…

Le cœur de Stéphane se serra à l'idée de ce que Nicola allait bientôt découvrir. Le peintre fut à nouveau prit d'une quinte de toux :

- Je sais… que tu le détestes. Mais je voudrais…

- On en parlera plus tard… intervint Stéphane en lui tapotant le dos pour essayer de le calmer. Le plus important est tu sortes d'ici. Reviens à la maison s'il te plaît.

La toux se calma.

- Je veux bien revenir, dit Nicola en respirant un grand coup. Mais je veux voir Arthur.

- Je suis là Nicola.

Arthur pénétra dans la pièce, l'air neutre comme s'il venait d'arriver. Nicola se précipita vers lui.

- Arthur, tu n'es pas vexé si je rentre ?

Le blond lui caressa la joue du pouce :

- C'est moi qui aie amené ton frère ici. C'est mieux pour toi que tu rentres chez toi car cet endroit ne te réussit pas.

- Mais et toi ? Je trouve que tu as l'air bizarre…

Le sourire de façade d'Arthur fondit. Il prit la tête de Nicola à deux mains et l'embrassa sur le front :

- Nico… pardonne-moi pour ce que je vais faire.

- Pourquoi tu m'embrasses comme ça ? demanda Nicola d'une voix tremblante.

D'un geste vif, il prit Arthur par la nuque et scella ses lèvres aux siennes. Il sentait bien que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond et ce baiser devait servir à le rassurer. Mais lorsqu'il sentit Arthur répondre avec une douceur inhabituelle, son inquiétude augmenta. Il se sépara de lui et vit une grande tristesse dans les yeux du poète.

- Je suis tellement désolé Nicola…. Je t'ai fait perdre ton temps. Si tu le peux, j'aimerais vraiment que tu m'effaces de ta mémoire.

Nicola vacilla et s'agrippa à lui en criant :

- Qu'est-ce que tu me racontes ? Ca veut dire quoi tout ça ? Arthur !

Arthur baissa la tête et avoua :

- Je vais partir.

- Sans moi ? Tu m'avais promis qu'on voyagerait ensemble !

- Je sais…

Arthur prit Nicola par les épaules tandis que celui-ci s'accrocha désespérément à sa chemise. Stéphane, anxieux, ne savait pas quoi faire mais un coup d'œil d'Arthur lui fit comprendre qu'il ne devait pas intervenir tout de suite. Arthur prit sa voix la plus douce pour expliquer à son amant :

- Ecoute-moi, j'aurais du te le dire avant. J'aime quelqu'un d'autre.

Nicola émit un bref sanglot et serra les dents :

- Répète-moi ça en me regardant dans les yeux !

Arthur sembla faire un grand effort et plongea son regard dans les yeux remplis de larmes du petit brun.

- Je suis amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre et je vais partir avec lui. Tu peux me hair, je l'ai mérité. Je sais que tu m'aimes toi et je t'ai laissé faire…

Les mains de Nicola se crispèrent encore plus et il baissa la tête au point que son visage touchait l'épaule d'Arthur. Ne voyant plus son expression, Arthur trouva la force de continuer d'une voix sans timbre en lui caressant le dos :

- C'est quand je t'ai vu peindre ce tableau que j'ai compris le mal que j'avais fait. Je n'ai pas d'excuse. S'il te plaît, retourne chez toi et deviens un grand peintre. Je sais que tu en as le talent. Et tu es… quelqu'un de génial…

Nicola ne réagissait pas et Arthur paraissait ne plus pouvoir supporter la situation. Il n'osait pas regarder Stéphane qui, immobile un peu plus loin, observait la scène avec angoisse. Il détacha avec précaution les mains froides de Nicola et lui murmura un « au revoir » au creux de l'oreille. Puis, avant que le peintre ait pu faire un geste, il se détourna et sortit de la pièce en courant.

Nicola avait à peine réalisé ce qu'il se passait. Mais le bruit des pas qui s'éloignaient lui fit un tel choc qu'il se redressa d'un coup et voulut s'élancer à la poursuite d'Arthur. Mais deux bras l'enserrèrent fermement et le retinrent. Son cœur éclata alors en mille morceaux e il se mit à hurler comme si sa vie en dépendait :

- ARTHUR !

- Nicola, je t'en supplie calme-toi ! implora la voix affolée de Stéphane.

- NON ! Lâche-moi, il faut que je le retrouve !!!! ARTHUR !

Nicola se débattit si violemment qu'il finit par donner un coude de coude dans l'estomac de son frère qui, sous la douleur, lâcha son étreinte. Il en profita et s'enfuit.

- Nicola !!

Stéphane se mit aussitôt à sa poursuite, gémissant sous la douleur lancinante qui l'empêchait de courir très vite. D'ordinaire, il aurait été plus rapide que Nicola mais cette fois, il ne put que faire de son mieux pour ne pas le perdre. Nicola courait droit devant lui, à l'aveuglette, uniquement guidé par le chagrin. Stéphane ignorait même s'il savait vraiment où il allait d'autant plus qu'Arthur s'était volatilisé. Dans leur course folle, les deux frères ne remarquèrent pas tout de suite, le coup de folie qui avait éclaté dans la ville.

Soudain…BANG ! Un coup de feu ramena brutalement Stéphane à la réalité. En quelques minutes il se retrouva pris dans un véritable torrent de gens en furie, armés et descendaient la rue vers un barrage de soldats dont les mousquets étaient pointés sur eux. Au milieu des hurlements, un air s'élevait menaçant :

_On traque, on enchaîne, on fusille_

_Tout ce qu'on ramasse au hasard_

_La mère à côté de sa fille_

_L'enfant dans les bras du vieillard_

_Les châtiments du drapeau rouge sont remplacés par la terreur_

_De tout les chenapans de bouge_

_Valets de rois et d'empereurs._

Stéphane, qui avait à peine suivit l'actualité du moment, n'apprit que bien plus tard ce qu'il se passait alors. Ce qui serait surnommé « la Semaine Sanglante » venait de commencer.

Pris dans la foule rugissante, il ne voyait plus Nicola et il entendait toujours des coups de feu. Lorsqu'il buta sur un cadavre dont la tête avait été transpercée d'une balle, la panique l'envahit :

- Nicola ! Nicola ! appela-t-il désespérément.

Il puisa dans l'énergie qu'il lui restait pour courir, bousculer, chercher, crier de tous les côtés. L'odeur de la poudre et le sifflement des balles accroissaient la violence de la foule et sa peur à lui. C'est alors qu'avec un frisson d'horreur, il aperçut Nicola qui cherchait à se frayer un chemin là où la foule était moins compacte…en première ligne.

- Nooooon !!! Nicola reviens ici !

Une salve de tirs… Nicola pila net. Vacilla. S'effondra. Stéphane sentit tout son sang refluer vers son cœur. Il se précipita vers son frère, tout danger oublié. En face, les soldats rechargeaient leurs fusils pour une nouvelle décharge. Stéphane se jeta à terre près de Nicola dont le côté gauche était taché de sang.

- Stéphane !

Comme un automate, il releva la tête et vit apparaître la figure de Desmoulins qui tenait un fusil :

- Merde Nicola !

Il lui prit le pouls et dit précipitamment :

- Il est toujours vivant. Prends-le et fichez-le camp d'ici vite !

Il attrapa le corps de Nicola et le mit dans les bras de Stéphane. Mais ce dernier, sous le choc tardait à bouger.

- Dépêche-toi nom de Dieu ! Ils vont tirer !

Cette dernière phrase secoua Stéphane. Il souleva péniblement son frère et s'enfonça dans la foule qui hésitait à avancer devant les fusils à nouveau braqués. Heureusement, les gens s'écartaient facilement en voyant que Stéphane portait un blessé. Le jeune homme, hors d'haleine, marcha le plus loin possible et finit par s'éloigner de la zone de combat. Il arriva dans une rue dévastée dont les pavés rougis et les corps témoignaient de la tempête qui y était passée. Bientôt, il n'en put plus et tomba, à moitié évanoui avec Nicola toujours inconscient.

Au bout d'un moment, il se redressa. Nicola perdait une grande quantité de sang. Il lui fallait un médecin au plus vite. Mais il n'avait plus la force de le porter et il était hors de question de laisser là en entendant de ramener quelqu'un. Il se sentit perdre la tête et se mit à crier :

- A L'AIDE ! UN BLESSE ! A L'AIDE !

Sa propre voix lui était insupportable. Il poussa un gémissement de désespoir. Personne ne viendrait et Nicola allait mourir. Il le prit dans ses bras et se mit à pleurer en sentant le sang de son frère couler sur ses doigts.

- Stef…murmura une voix très faible.

Stéphane ouvrit les yeux et vit que Nicola avait repris connaissance. Cependant il pâlissait à vue d'œil et souffrait visiblement.

- Pardon grand frère…Je t'avis promis…

-Chhhht, garde tes forces…Tiens bon, tu vas t'en sortir.

Nicola lui fit un sourire encore plus triste que des larmes. Stéphane, que le réveil de son frère avait revigoré, le souleva, passa un bras autour de ses épaules et le remit tant bien que mal sur ses pieds. Nicola gémit de douleur mais il fit un gros effort pour se tenir sur ses pieds.

- Courage Nico…on va rentrer à la maison et j'irai chercher un médecin. Ca ira bientôt mieux je te le promet.

Cahin-caha, les deux frères parcoururent péniblement la distance qui les séparait de leur immeuble. Ce fut un véritable chemin de croix pendant lequel Stéphane dut parler sans cesse à Nicola pour éviter qu'il ne s'évanouisse. Celui-ci ne répondait plus qu'en pressant sa main sur celle de son frère accrochée à sa taille. Lorsque enfin ils arrivèrent, la vieille concierge poussa un cri en les voyant :

- Seigneur Dieu, que s'est-il passé ?

- Aidez-nous s'il vous plaît ! implora Stéphane. Mon frère est gravement blessé, il faut appeler un médecin !

- Dans votre état, vous n'arriverez jamais à le transporter là-haut. Je vais vous aider.

Bravement, elle prit les jambes de Nicola, Stéphane se chargea des épaules et ils le portèrent jusqu'au troisième étage et le déposèrent sur son lit. Le jeune homme s'était à nouveau évanoui. La concierge courut chercher du secours pendant que Stéphane essayait tant bien que mal de limiter la perte de sang avec des bandages improvisés.

Une heure passa et la concierge n'était toujours pas revenue. Pourtant Stéphane s'accrochait à chaque respiration de Nicola, refusant l'inacceptable. Son frère allait se battre jusqu'au bout et il s'en sortirait. Cela dura jusqu'à ce que les cloches de l'église voisine sonnent quinze heures. Cela faisait maintenant deux heures qu'ils attendaient. Soudain, un horrible frisson secoua Stéphane dans toutes les fibres de son corps. Un pressentiment funeste envahit son cœur comme un gros nuage noir. C'est à ce moment-là que Nicola reprit conscience et tourna vers lui un visage paisible.

- Nicola murmura Stéphane. Comment tu te sens ?

- Je n'ai plus mal. C'est étrange.

La gorge nouée, Stéphane prit une éponge imbibée d'eau et la passa doucement sur le visage du blessé pour en retirer la poussière.

- Le médecin est en route. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Nicola sourit.

- Tu sais, il ne faut pas lui en vouloir. A Arthur. Moi je ne lui en veux pas.

Stéphane ne répondit pas.

- Où est mon tableau ?

- Resté là-bas…

- Il faudra que tu le récupères. Heureusement que je l'ai fini. Tu le remettras à Desmoulins dis ? Mais attends une bonne semaine pour que la peinture sèche. J'espère que ça va lui plaire.

- Tu le lui donneras toi-même ! répliqua Stéphane dont les yeux débordèrent de larmes. Et…tu vas avoir un putain de succès ! Et…ne parles comme ça merde !

Stéphane lâcha ce qu'il faisait et enfouit son visage dans ses mains luttant comme un fou pour retenir ses sanglots. Il sentit la main de Nicola sur sa tête et l'entendit murmurer d'une voix tremblante :

- Je suis désolé de te faire ça Stef ! Je t'en ai tellement fais voir et tu as été toujours été là… Tu mérites tellement mieux que cette vie.

Stéphane tremblait et serra les poings pour se contenir.

- Arrête de t'excuser. Tu ne vas rien me faire. Tu vas vivre… C'est mon rôle d'être là pour toi… J'ai jamais voulu autre chose que cette vie.

- Bien sûr que si. Le violon. Promets-moi que tu vas continuer à jouer, que tu n'abandonneras jamais.

- Bien sûr que non. Je te jouerais encore plein de trucs.

Un moment de silence passa pendant lequel Nicola garda les yeux fixés sur le plafond. Stéphane se mourait d'angoisse mais faisait son possible pour ne pas inquiéter son frère. Et cette conne de concierge qui ne revenait pas ! Mais Nicola était plus robuste qu'il en avait l'air. Il avait tenu tout ce temps, l'espoir était encore permis.

- Stef ?

- Hmmmm ?

- Tu pourrais jouer du violon pour moi ?

- Maintenant ? Tu es sûr que c'est le bon moment ? Je préfère m'occuper de toi et attendre que tu ailles mieux.

Nicola ferma brièvement les yeux et dit d'une voix douce :

- S'il te plaît. Tu ne peux rien faire de plus, n'essaie pas de me faire croire le contraire. Ta musique me fait du bien par contre.

Stéphane avait la nausée mais il n'eut pas le cœur de refuser. Il alla chercher son violon mais lorsqu'il plaça l'instrument sur son menton, il fut frappé d'un malaise si intense qu'il resta figé pendant plusieurs secondes.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Nicola dont les lèvres étaient livides.

- Non, c'est rien…

Les doigts de Stéphane tremblaient tant qu'il doutât de sa capacité à jouer. Toutefois, il posa l'archet sur les cordes et la musique s'éleva doucement dans la petite chambre. Il s'agissait d'une ballade de Schumann mélodieuse et réconfortante. Elle apaisa Stéphane et celui-ci lui confia, pour un instant, sa peur. Il s'abandonna et laissa le violon chanter pour son frère.

Nicola se sentait bien, léger. La musique qui coulait du violon le berçait comme s'il était allongé sur une vague qui l'emmenait, l'emmenait très loin… La silhouette du musicien l'accompagnait. Il se noyait dans un bleu aussi profond que la nuit, traversé d'étoiles filantes. Les traits d'un visage se dessinèrent sur le ciel.

Il sourit.

Il ferma les yeux.

**Pas tapeeeeeer !!! Il reste encore un chapitre mais merci d'avance à ceux qui ont lu ! **


	9. épilogue

EPILOGUE.

Le tout nouvel Opéra Garnier accueillait ce soir-là le tout-Paris pour le concert unique d'un jeune prodige du violon. La salle était pleine à craquer, du parterre jusqu'aux loges, et le Président lui-même était présent. Dans la fosse, les musiciens de l'orchestre accordaient leurs instruments en émettant des notes légères et sans suite.

Le lourd rideau de velours rouges se souleva et toutes les conversations s'interrompirent, remplacées par de chaleureux applaudissements. Un jeune homme brun s'avança dans la lumière avec un beau sourire et salua le public. Stéphane n'avait pas le trac. Non, c'était plutôt une impression de rêve accompli après deux ans d'efforts intenses.

Car deux ans s'étaient écoulés depuis la mort de Nicola. Stéphane repoussa les souvenirs par peur de se laisser envahir par l'émotion. Les larmes et la douleur qui l'avaient terrassés, l'enterrement et les jours passés à rester prostré chez lui…Et un jour, le courage lui était revenu. Du jour au lendemain, il avait décidé de suivre le dernier conseil de Nicola : il avait laissé tomber ses études pour se consacrer entièrement au violon. Du coup, son père l'avait aussi renié mais cela ne lui avait fait ni chaud ni froid. Et heureusement pour lui, la chance lui avait sourit. En quelques mois, il était passé du pavé populaire de Paris aux salons des plus grandes cours d'Europe. Même le Pape que l'on disait malade et féru de musique, l'avait réclamé à son chevet car la rumeur disait que la musique de Stéphane Sirkis avait le pouvoir d'apaiser la douleur. Ses compositions enchantaient les cœurs comme celles des plus grands compositeurs. Les copies de ses partitions s'arrachaient à prix d'or et étaient étudiées dans les conservatoires. Dire que Stéphane n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans une vraie école de musique !

Quelques jours avant l'Opéra Garnier, alors qu'il rentrait chez lui en coche, il avait aperçu dans la nuit une tête blonde qui avait tout de suite fait remonter mille souvenirs douloureux. Il avait ordonné au cocher de s'arrêter et s'était élancé à la rencontre de l'individu. Il ne s'était pas trompé, c'était effectivement Arthur Rimbaud. Il y avait eu un gros moment de gêne entre ses deux ennemis uniquement liés par le fantôme d'un disparu. Stéphane l'avait quand même fait monter dans le coche et après un moment de silence, il avait demandé :

- Tu es au courant ?

Le regard d'Arthur s'était voilé :

- Oui…. Peux-tu me raconter comment c'est arrivé ?

Stéphane lui avait tout dit et la scène s'était présentée à son esprit comme si elle datait de la veille. Dix minutes plus tard, la concierge était enfin revenue avec un médecin devenu inutile qu'elle avait dû aller chercher très loin car celui du quartier était introuvable. Elle avait trouvé Stéphane à demi-fou de douleur en train de secouer Nicola pour essayer de le réveiller. Stéphane s'était enfoncé dans l'ombre de sa banquette pour que Arthur ne voie pas ses yeux briller. Arthur avait soupiré :

- C'est ma faute…

- Non… en tout cas, pas sa mort. Si j'avais été capable de le retenir, si j'avais couru plus vite…Mais tu l'as quand même rendu malheureux.

Il avait fait une pause avant de reprendre :

- Tu sais… il m'a dit qu'il ne t'en voulait pas et que je ne devais pas t'en vouloir. Je t'avouerai que j'ai encore un peu de mal sur ce point-là.

Arthur n'avait pas répondu et Stéphane avait remarqué que sa main gauche était bandée :

- C'est quoi ça ?

- Verlaine… On s'est disputés et il m'a tiré dessus. Il est en prison, c'est fini nous deux.

- Ah…

Un silence lourd.

- Tu fais quoi maintenant ? Tu écris toujours ?

- Non, je n'écrirai plus jamais.

Stéphane ne lui avait pas demandé pourquoi. Il s'en fichait. Mais Arthur avait l'air de quelqu'un qui a perdu son âme. Il ajouta d'une voix atone :

- Je vais repartir. En Afrique. J'arriverai peut-être à faire quelque chose de moi là-bas.

Il avait salué Stéphane et était redescendu sur le trottoir. En le voyant disparaître dans la nuit, Stéphane avait eu la certitude de l'avoir vu pour la dernière fois.

Ainsi, Stéphane était devenu riche. Cependant, le vide causé par l'absence de son jumeau n'avait jamais été comblé bien qu'il restât très secret là-dessus. Depuis longtemps, il avait quitté son logis de la rue Mazarine pour un bel appartement mais les toiles de son frère étaient sur tous ses murs. Nicola avait acquis sa propre célébrité grâce à son dernier tableau. Le salon de Desmoulins avait eu l'effet d'une mini-bombe dans le monde de l'art et la toile du jeune peintre en avait été la pièce maîtresse. Le vieux briscard, qui avait perdu un bras dans les évènements de la Semaine Sanglante, avait été très touché par la disparition de son protégé. Il s'était fait un devoir de mettre son talent en lumière et réussit si bien, que le tableau avait été acheté très cher par un riche collectionneur hollandais. Pendant le Salon, le tableau avait fasciné tout ceux qui l'avaient contemplé et la mort prématurée de son auteur avait encore ajouté au mystère qui se tissait autour de cette toile. Les rumeurs les plus folles couraient sur l'identité du visage que l'on y voyait et Stéphane se gardait bien de dévoiler la vraie histoire. Le jeu des lumières dans le tableau avait valu à Nicola le surnom de « peintre des comètes ».

Stéphane cala son violon sous son menton et leva son archer. Une note stridente comme un long sanglot s'éleva dans la salle. Le morceau préféré de Nicola. Il espérait qu'il était fier de lui. Il ferma les yeux et laissa, une fois de plus, le charme opérer.

FIN.


End file.
